The Box
by hmnit
Summary: After loosing the love of her life Gabriella Montez thought she would never be able to move on. After moving to Alberqurque she meets the wildcats who all help her to move on but will she ever truely accept his death and open the box? And more than that, will she ever allow herself to fall in love again? Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**The Box**

**They were the perfect couple**

Shows Gabriella and Josh holding hands

**They did everything together**

Shows them rock climbing together

**They were truly in love **

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Shows them kissing

**Then on the night of there three year anniversary she lost everything**

"_JOSH WATCH OUT"_

Shows Josh turning to see headlights

**The love of her life was killed**

"_No….no…I don't believe you….he cant….he just cant….no"_

"_I'm sorry for you loss"_

Shows her sobbing on the ground

**She felt like her world had been ripped apart**

Shows Gabriella crying and looking at pictures of him while holding a small box close to her heart

"_I can't take it anymore…. I can't stay here and see the spot where he died every day"_

**Wanting to accept his death she moves in with her best friend in Albuquerque **

Shows her looking round her new room

**There she makes friends who help her**

"_Guys this is Gabriella. Gabriella these are my friends. This is Sharpay, Ryan Troy and Chad"_

Shows Gabriella and Taylor talking

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay laughing at a sleepover

Shows Chad and Gabriella playing basketball

Shows Gabriella and Ryan writing music

"_You now I'll always be here for if you ever need to talk"_

"_I know and thank you troy that really means a lot"_

**There's only one thing that no one can do and that is make her open the box**

"_What's inside?"_

"_I don't know I've never opened it"_

**The box that Josh never got the chance to give her**

Shows her holding the box and looking at his picture

"_Why did he have to die?"_

**Will she ever accept his death?**

Shows her crying at is grave

**Will she ever learn to love again?**

Shows her leaning in to kiss someone

**Will she ever open the box?**

"_I need a sign Josh. Give me a sign to tell me I should open it"_

**Find out in the box**

**Coming soon **


	2. Chapter 1

The Box

Chapter 1

It was a normal summer's night. Nothing different, nothing special. That was to everyone except Gabriella Montez. She was getting ready for what she believed to be the most special night of her life. Her boyfriend of three years was taking her out for there two year anniversary and not only that he said he had something special planned for her. Something he wanted to ask her. Something he wanted to give her and she could not be more excited about it. She knows what she wants it to be and is hoping that it is as she could never imagine loving someone else in the way that she loves Josh Tyler.

It's nearly time for him to be here. I am so excited I've been looking forward to this all week. I can't wait to see him and I know he'll look just as gorgeous as ever. I hope this dress is ok. It would be so much easier to know if he would have just told me where we're going. I hear someone knocking at the door and after a final look at myself I rush downstairs

Getting out my car I walk up to her house feeling so nervous. God why am I so nervous. I've been dating her for three years now but I still feel like I'm picking her up for our first date. I'll be ok if I just stick to the plan. It's taken me weeks to get this organized so I can't screw it up now I knock on the door and hear her running down the stairs. As she opens the door I'm in total shock. She looks gorgeous. Wearing a floor length deep purple strapless dress she looks beautiful.

"Josh?" her voice pulls me out of my trance

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just overwhelmed by your beauty" I say flashing her on of my killer smiles. She giggles and motions me to come inside.

"Well thank you. Your looking good yourself"

"Oh I know" I tease

"You never were modest were you?"

"Nope but that's why you love me"

"That's one of the many reasons I love you" she smiles at me and I pull her close and kiss her gently. I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull me closer. It's moments like this where I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. She pulls away slowly

"So where are we going?"

"Nice try but I'm still not telling you"

"Damn"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I really don't get it

"Because I want to know if I'm wearing the right thing"

"Gabriella you are wearing the right thing. Just trust me you look beautiful"

"Thank you"

She kiss's me quickly before getting her bag and saying goodbye to her parents. We walk to my car hand in hand and I being the gentleman that I am open the door for her. Once I'm inside I start to drive. This better work out. God I'm so nervous. I glance over at her and see her staring out the window trying to figure out where we're going. Even just looking at her for a second calms me down. Before we arrive at the bottom of Bastille Crack I stop the car and make her put on a blindfold.

He suddenly stopped the car and gave me a blindfold.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"I'm not wearing that"

"Please it will ruin it if you don't

"Fine but this better be good"

"It will"

After putting the damn blindfold on he drives for another 15 minutes before stopping. He helps me out the car and walks me somewhere. He stops and sits me down. I can feel the wind blowing on me so I no we're outside but I have no idea where. As he takes the blindfold of I open my eyes to see the view of the mountains at Bastille Crack.

"Do you like it?" he asks and I can see he's nervous

"I love it. I can't believe you did this for me"

"Well would like to eat?"

"I would love to"

As he goes to get the food from the car I sit down and look at what he's done. He has set up a table at the top of the Bastille Crack Mountain that we climbed on our first date. There are rose petals scattered and one in a small vase on the table as well as candles lit all around us making the entire place very romantic. He brings the food and we sit and eat as we talk about the past three years we've been together. After desert he turns romantic music on in his car and walks over to me.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course" I take his and we start to slow dance. We dance for ages and then our song comes on. I can't live by Mariah Carey. I look into his eyes.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked confused

"For tonight, for these past three years, for loving me"

"It has been my pleasure and just so you know I plan on continuing for many more years" I smile and lean in and capture his lips with mine. This has to be the most romantic and wonderful moment of my life. I never want it to end. I feel him take a hand from my waist for a few moments before putting it behind my neck and deepening the kiss.

After I finish talking she leans and kiss's me. This is it. This is the perfect time to do what I've been planning for months now. I reach into my pocket for the box but can't feel it. Damn it I must have left it in the car. I quickly put my hand on her neck and pull her closer. I'm going to have to do it later. I pull away and look deep into her gorgeous chocolate brown orbs.

"I love you" I whisper

"I love you too" she whispers back.

We dance for a while before packing up the stuff. I take it to my car while she sits on a blanket and looks at the stars. Ok I can do it now if I get the box. Wait a second I have a better idea. I find a bit of paper and write a note and slide it into the rose's I have to give to her later. I walk back to her and sit nest to her and pull her close.

"This has been the best night of my life"

"Mine too" I tell her

"I never want it to end"

"It doesn't have to"

We look up at the stars for a while but then I realize that I have to get her home. We drive back down the mountain and to her house talking about memories we have had together. I'm thinking of all those that are yet to come. We arrive at her house and I walk her to her front door.

"Thank you for tonight Josh. I had the best night of my life"

"So did I"

"I love you"

"I love you too" We kiss passionately

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

She walks inside and I rush back to my car. I get the flowers and the box. I put the box in my pocket and walk to the tree. Knowing that she talks to her parents for 10 minutes before coming upstairs I climb the tree to her balcony. I place the flowers at the foot of the balcony door and climb back down the tree. I wait on the pavement for her.

After talking to my parents I walk to my room after having the best night of my life. Gosh I love him so much. I don't know what I would do with out him. I glance at the balcony door and see a bunch of red roses at the door. I open it and pick them up. Seeing a note inside I pull it out and read.

_Gabriella,_

_After three years you have made me the happiest guy in the world. I am so lucky to have you and I never want to loose you. I will always be here for you no matter what. I want you to know that I will love you until the last rose dies. When you have read this come on to the balcony and I have a surprise for you._

_Forever Yours _

_Josh _

_Xxxxxx_

I look at the roses to see one fake one. 'Until the last one dies'. He is so sweet. I walk onto the balcony and see him waiting on the street. When he sees me he smiles and takes a few steps back so he is in the deserted road.

"Gabriella from the moment I met you I knew that I loved you. You have made so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much"

I feel tears well up in my eyes after hearing him say that. I love him.

"This is why I want to ask you something. I want to know if..."

"JOSH LOOK OUT"

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

Previously

"Gabriella from the moment I met you I knew that I loved you. You have made so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much"

I feel tears well up in my eyes after hearing him say that. I love him.

"This is why I want to ask you something. I want to know if..."

"JOSH LOOK OUT"

I saw headlights suddenly coming down the street. The car was heading straight for him. If he didn't move in a second he would get hit.

"JOSH LOOK OUT" he turns around just in time to see headlights coming to a screeching stop. Silence. Why is he lying down? Why isn't he moving? Oh my god he's been hit. He's been hit. I can't breath I can't think he's been hit. This cant of happened he has to be ok. What if he's dead oh my god what if he's dead. I can't think straight I need to know if he's ok. Why are my mom and dad looking at me like that? Did they not see what happened? Throwing open the front door I see his lifeless body lying there. I see the drunken man get out of his car and go over to touch josh.

"DON'T, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM. YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH." I scream at the man as I fall to my knees and takes Josh in my arms.

"Josh, Josh baby wake up, Josh, JOSH" nothing. He doesn't look at me. Why isn't he looking at me? As I get to him I see a puddle of blood coming out his side. How do I stop it? I take my scarf of and press it against his side.

"Gabriella the ambulance will be here soon ok everything will be fine"

"How can it be fine if he won't wake up?" I cry into him. I need him.

"Gabby?" I hear. Although it's barely a whisper I hear

"Josh"

"Gabby?"

"I'm here…the ambulance is on the way ok it will be here soon and you'll be fine" I tell him although I feel like I'm saying it more for my sake than his. I continue to hold him tight and whisper comforting words in his ear

Pain. That is all I feel right now. Pain. I don't know what happened but I can remember gabby shouting at me to look out and then seeing bright lights and now I'm on the floor unable to move in agonizing pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH" I hear someone shouting. It's Gabriella she's pulled me into her arms. She press's something against my side and I feel the blood stop pouring out. I need to see her. I love her.

"Gabby?"

"Josh"

"Gabby?"

"I'm here…the ambulance is on the way ok it will be here soon and you'll be fine" she's trying to convince her self more than she is me. I know it's not all going to be fine. I can feel it. I can't move I can't think and all I can feel is pain. She keeps whispering that she loves me and she'll always be here. She may always be here but I will not. I force my heavy eyelids open and look at her. Her beautiful face and perfect features all covering up a brilliant mind and a wonderful loving heart.

"Gabriella stop"

"stop what"

"stop saying I'm going to be fine. I'm not and we both no it.."

"Yes you will help will be here soon and you'll get taken care off"

"Gabriella I'm dieing and no one will be able to save me"

"NO, no you cant. I need you, I love you, I wont be able to live with out you"

"yes you will. You will go on to live an amazing life. You'll finish school and go to Stanford like you always dreamed. You will get everything that you want out of life"

"All I want out of life is you and only you. Nothing else just to be with you" she pulls me closer

"Gabriella I want you to promise me something"

"what anything"

"after I've died I…"

"Your not going to die"

"after I've died I want you to promise me that you'll find someone else who you love and loves like I do"

"NO. There is no one else I could ever love apart from you"

"Promise me that you'll move on and find someone else to be happy and live your life with."

"I cant"

"If you love me like I love you, you will promise me this"

"Ok….I promise but just so you know I wont need to but even if I did find someone else I love I will never love them as much as I love you"

"I know. OWWWWW" I groan out in pain as I feel like my body is being ripped in two. I cant stand this. My heart is beating way to fast I can barely breathe my eyelids can hardly stay open my head is pounding. This is it this is when I die.

"Josh what's wrong….tell me what's wrong what hurts…..talk to me…please"

"I love you arghh so much owww and I want you to always arrrghhh remember that owww"

"Don't say that josh…..don't start saying goodbye"

"I have to…owwwwww…I love you and I will always watch over you and even though I'm saying goodbye it's not forever…owww" I feel my eyelids close

"Josh open your eyes….please……I love you too Josh and I need you to open your eyes for me…please…say something…anything" I hear her begging me and so with all the strength left in me I open my eyes to look into hers one last time and whisper the words

"I will always love you"

**Please, please review. Sorry it's taken a while for this chapter but I didn't know exactly how to write it. I want to no if you understand it easily as it keeps switching characters. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you. Love Tashy xx **


	4. Chapter 3

Previously

"Don't say that josh…..don't start saying goodbye"

"I have to…owwwwww…I love you and I will always watch over you and even though I'm saying goodbye it's not forever…owww" I feel my eyelids close

"Josh open your eyes….please……I love you too Josh and I need you to open your eyes for me…please…say something…anything" I hear her begging me and so with all the strength left in me I open my eyes to look into hers one last time and whisper the words

"I will always love you"

"Josh?" he does answer or open his eyes. He doesn't even make any movement to show that he's alive. No I'm not going to think like that of course he's alive. I hope. I can hear the ambulance pull up and the paramedics run up to me.

"Excuse me miss?"

"You have to help please he's not answering"

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella"

"What's his?"

"Josh Tyler…please help him"

"Gabriella I'm afraid you're going to have to move"

"Ok...but please be careful he's really hurt"

"We will…just lay his head slowly on this" I lay his head down and slowly get up and let go of him. The paramedics start checking him and talking quietly to each other as if they don't want me to here. Why what are they saying about him

"What's going on is he going to be ok"

"We'll do everything we can but right now we need to get him to the hospital" they get a stretcher and slowly place him on it then in the ambulance. As they are doing this I go over to my mom.

"Mom I'm going to go with him in the ambulance ok"

"Ok sweetie we'll follow behind in the car. Your dad is ringing his parents and telling them to meet us there"

"Ok" as I go to leave my mom pulls back into a hug.

"He's going to be fine you know. He loves you and he'll pull through" I pull away and look at her. She never could lie.

"I'm not so sure" and with that I left and got in the ambulance. I hold his hand as we leave. One of the paramedics is fussing around hooking him up to oxygen and other machines. He looks so helpless.

"You can talk to him you know. He will be able to hear you"

"I don't know what to say to him"

"Talk about anything. I'll be in the front if you need me. We will be there in about 5 minutes"

"Ok thank you" I look at him and stroke his dark gorgeous hair. What am I supposed to say? We've been dating for 3 years but I have no idea what to say. Ok here goes nothing

"Josh it's me Gabriella. The paramedic told me I should talk to you because you can hear me. I can't believe you got hit by a car. And at that moment as well. You sounded like you had something important to say. Do remember the first time you told me you loved me. Well really Chris told the whole school over the P.A system. I remember that so clearly, you were embarrassed that everyone heard but I couldn't care less I was just so happy to hear that you were in love with me. I had wanted to tell you for ages but I just didn't know how. I never thought to announce it although Taylor did threaten to do that but Chris beat her to it. That was one of the best moments of my life. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I love you so, so much. I'll never let go so don't you."

I can hear her voice but I can't see anything. I don't know if my eyes are open, I don't know where I am or what is happening to me but I know Gabriella's here with me. She always has been.

"…I'll never let go so don't you." I want to let her know that I'm trying. I'm keeping my self awake for her because if I fall asleep I probably won't wake up again. With the last bit of strength left in me I make pitiful attempt to squeeze her hand. I know she felt it because I feel her squeeze back. With out even saying anything that gesture means so much to both of us.

Feeling him squeeze my hand just gave my a tiny bit more hope. I don't know how I'm going to survive with out him. He's been my entire life for the past three years. What do I do with out him? We've just arrived at the hospital and they are pulling him out. I manage to get out with out falling over which is surprising since I'm in a dress and high heels. I hold onto his hand as the paramedic's wheel him into the hospital. There is a doctor and nurse waiting for us when we get inside.

"What do we have?"

"18 year old male hit on the right side by a car. The right side of his body has been cut open and he's lost a lot of blood. We also suspect internal bleeding"

"I'm guessing he has internal bleeding as well. Alright we need to get him…" the doctor continues to tell them what is going to happen. It's like another language and I just switch off from what there saying. I don't think I wan to hear it anyway

"I'm sorry miss you can't come past here" I hear the doctor say

"Why? He needs me"

"He's being taken into surgery"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know. We'll try our best" I kiss his lips one last time before he's wheeled of into surgery. And then I'm left alone. I'm alone and that may be the last time I ever see him.

"Gabriella" I turn to see mine and josh's parents running towards me

"What's happened where's my son?"

"He's been taken into surgery"

"Did they say anything?"

"All I know is that he's lost a lot of blood and has internal bleeding"

"Oh my god" josh's mom Helen clings to her husband mark for support. I can see she's been crying as well. My dad pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. I tried but I just can't stop the tears. We all sit down and wait. Wait for news. Wait for life. Wait for death. Wait for anything. 30 minutes later I see the same doctor as before coming down the corridor. It takes him a couple of minutes to approach us but it seems like an eternity. He knows. He knows and he is here to tell us whether josh is alive or not.

"Josh Tyler?" we all 5 stand up and walk closer to him. This is it.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I really love to know what you think of the story. It will make me upload faster if you do . Thanks. Love Tashi xx**


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh my god" josh's mom Helen clings to her husband mark for support. I can see she's been crying as well. My dad pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. I tried but I just can't stop the tears. We all sit down and wait. Wait for news. Wait for life. Wait for death. Wait for anything. 30 minutes later I see the same doctor as before coming down the corridor. It takes him a couple of minutes to approach us but it seems like an eternity. He knows. He knows and he is here to tell us whether josh is alive or not.

"Josh Tyler?" we all 5 stand up and walk closer to him. This is it.

As we walk to him he doesn't make any eye contact with anyone. Is that bad? I don't know if will be able to hear this. What if something has gone wrong. What if….I can't live with out him. He's everything to me. I love him so much.

"Is he ok?" Helen beats me to it. The doctor slowly looks up. Oh no he has that look on his face. Something had happened

"I'm so sorry but something happened during surgery…"

"NO…it can't ..."

"I am really sorry but during the surgery he flat lined and we were unable to save him"

"No….no…I don't believe you….he cant….he just can't….no" I'm in floods of tears shouting at the doctor. People are looking at me but I really don't care.

"We tried everything but there is nothing more we can do"

"NO….he cant….he wouldn't….oh my god….josh…my josh….he cant…..NO…..I need him…NO…no….no....no….no…NO…"

"I'm sorry for your loss" I see the doctor walk away as I cling to the wall for support. I slowly slide down and sob on the ground. All I can say is no. I can't believe it. He's gone. He's really gone. There is nothing I can do to save him. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to die? I hear the doctor talking to my parents as Josh's are to upset to talk. There just stood there clinging to each other.

"His body is in room 202 if they would like to go see him"

"ok thank you for everything"

"Helen…Mark…the doctor says you can go see him if you want"

"I want to see him" I need to see him

"Gabby are you sure?"

"I want to see him"

"I don't think you seeing him now would be the best id…"

"I'm going to see him and you can't stop me" I get up and walk past them till I find room 202. I walk straight inside and close the door. Slowly turning around I see his lifeless body. Nothing. I can't breathe. This isn't right. He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be dead. He should be at his house asleep and so should. This isn't how this night was supposed to end. I walk over to him and touch his hand. It's freezing cold. It shouldn't be like this his hand are usually so warm.

"This isn't right. This isn't fair josh……why…." I know he cant here me but I still want to believe that he can. I'm going to prove the doctors wrong. He can't be dead he just can't. I don't believe them. Even though the floods of tears pouring out of my eyes are saying something else.

"Josh…baby….are you really……..squeeze my hand…..please…..do some...thing…….anything…..please…..I'm not believing the doctors….I wont….I know you wouldn't leave me…...please don't…..I need you…I don't know how to live with out you…you've always been here for me…..you always know what to say……please wake up….please…I love you so much….please don't leave me…..please….please…." I fall to my knees, lay my head on his chest and cry. I hear someone open the door but I don't move. I can't pull my self away from him.

"Gabby…..sweetie…..are you ok?" I spin around to see my mom stood in the doorway

"Ok….ok….why would I be ok….the person I love….has just….." I can't even say it out loud because then it will become real. I break down and my mom is at my side with a second holding me.

"I'm sorry hunni….I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to him. He didn't deserve this and neither did you..." I hold on to her tighter. His mom and dad arrive at the door with tear stained faces and more are cascading down as they look at their son. They slowly walk in and hold his other hand as I am still cling onto his right. I pull away from my mom and as I have barely left her arms I am engulfed into Helens. We cling to each other for comfort and I soon feel mark wraps his arms around the both of us. I always close to them the were my second family as mine were to Josh. I don't know how long we have been in this room but none of us can bare to leave it. A nurse walks in and says something about having to take him to the morgue. His mom and dad kiss his forehead one last time and then Helen rushes out of the room sobbing hysterically and mark follows her. I lean over and kiss his lips one last time. They are freezing and nothing like how they should be. I stand back up and see my tears on his face. I slowly let his hand drop and watch as the nurse covers him over with a sheet and wheel the bed out of the room. I stand in the empty room and I can feel my heart breaking inside of me. I just had to watch my soul mate be taken away form me and there is nothing I can do to bring him back. He's gone. Forever.

Meanwhile in Albuquerque New Mexico.

"Hey guys come in" I say to my 4 best friends. They've come over for our weekly movie night. I walk into the living room after them and find that they are already making themselves comfortable.

"Taylor you better have some ketchup for the hot dogs this time"

"Omg Chad I don't have any ketchup one time and you never let me live it down"

"Chad she's right you know. It was 2 years ago let it go"

"At least someone's on my side. Thanks Shar"

"Don't worry about Tay you know what guys are like"

"HEY" Chad, Ryan and Troy all say at once

"Well it's true. Chad you almost cried when I said there was no ketchup for your hotdog" everyone starts laughing at the memory of the look on his face

"That was funny man"

"Dude" Chad shouted at troy who was still smirking at him

"Yeah and if I remember correctly he actually ran home to get some" Ryan said joining in with Troy's smirking. The guys are always like this with each other.

"I can't help it if can't eat hotdogs without ketchup. It's not natural"

"Well Chad you're in look because I have a good supply of ketchup for you and the hot dogs are just about done" I say walking into the kitchen. About 2 seconds after I've put the hotdogs on a plate Chad comes bounding in and takes them and the fries of me. I grab the drinks and walk back into the living room to find them all sprawled out over my huge corner sofa. I put the drinks on the coffee table and flop down in between Sharpay and Troy.

"This is why I love having movie night at your house" Sharpay says that at everyone's house

"And why is that Shar?"  
"Because of this sofa. It's huge and I love how we can all fit on it"

"And it is so comfy" troy puts in and they all agree. 3 hours later we find ourselves having a cushion fight after finishing watching the film. At this moment I and Sharpay are completely being attacked by the guys. I manage to grab a cushion and I'm just about to hit Chad around the head with it when the phone rings

"Chad get off of me I need to get the phone"

"Fine but your mine when your done on the phone" I just laugh at him and pickup the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi is Taylor there?" a man asks who sounds strangely familiar

"Yes this is Taylor who's this?"

"It's Robert Montez"

"Gabriella's dad?"

"Yeah"

"Omg hi...how come your calling me is Gabriella ok has something happened?"

"Well yes actually but not to Gabriella as such"

"Then who"

"Josh"

"Omg what happened is he ok?"

"Well earlier tonight josh was hit by drunk driver. He was rushed into hospital but they were unable to save him…"

"Oh My God" I sink down on a chair "so he's….dead?"

"Yes….I'm so sorry Taylor I know how close you were to him"

"hows Gabriella is she ok?"

"well she wasn't hit but she's pieces. She's in total shock and wont stop crying"

"I can only imagine. She must be heartbroken" I feel tears in my eyes and I try to hold them in until I get of the phone

"she is and I honestly dotn know if she'll ever recover from this……anyway Taylor I better go and find them I just thought I should let you know and tell you I'm really sorry"

"thank you for ringing me. Mr Montez could you please let me know when the funeral is. I would really like to come"

"of course Taylor. I'll ring when I know the details"

"thank you. Tell gabby that I'm sorry and I'm thinking about her. Also tell her that she can ring me to talk anytime she wants even if its 2 in the morning"

"I will. Goodbye Taylor"

"Bye" I hang up the phone and put it back. I slowly walk to the sofa and sit down. I pull my legs up to my chest and let the tears fall.

"omg Taylor what happened are you ok?" Sharpay asks while troy hugs me and start to cry into his shoulder.

"It's josh" I look up and they're all looking at me confused

"Who's Josh sweetie"

"one of my best friends from colarado"

"Oh right yeah I remember you telling us about him….he's Gabriella's boyfriend right" Sharpay says. I knew she'd remember

"yeah"

"Tay hunni what's happened"

"He….he got hit by a car…..and he didn't make it…" I brake down crying again and troy hugs me tighter. After a while I calm down and pull away from troy. I see a huge mascara stain on his shirt.

"omg troy I'm sorry I've got mascara all over you"

"don't worry about it as long as your ok"

"yeah how are you feeling?"

"I don't really know. I mean I talked to him on the phone this afternoon. He was telling me where he was taking gabby for there anniversary"

"was it today?"

"yeah. It was there 3 year"

"omg….that's awful…hows Gabriella?" Sharpay asks and I could see tears in her eyes so her brother ryan hugs her

"terrible apparently….i cant believe it….how could this have happened to him? He was such a nice guy….he was always there for us no matter what and he had been in love with gabby for about 2 years before he got enough courage to ask her out"

"Taylor I'm so sorry" Chad says and hugs me as does everyone else

"So am I"

**Please review. Love Tashii xx**


	6. Chapter 5

"He….he got hit by a car…..and he didn't make it…" I break down crying again and troy hugs me tighter. After a while I calm down and pull away from troy. I see a huge mascara stain on his shirt.

"Omg troy I'm sorry I've got mascara all over you"

"Don't worry about it as long as you're ok"

"Yeah how are you feeling?"

"I don't really know. I mean I talked to him on the phone this afternoon. He was telling me where he was taking gabby for there anniversary"

"Was it today?"

"Yeah. It was there 3 year"

"Omg….that's awful…how's Gabriella?" Sharpay asks and I could see tears in her eyes so her brother Ryan hugs her

"Terrible apparently….I can't believe it….how could this have happened to him? He was such a nice guy….he was always there for us no matter what and he had been in love with gabby for about 2 years before he got enough courage to ask her out"

"Taylor I'm so sorry" Chad says and hugs me as does everyone else

"So am I"

"Taylor call me when you get there"

"Ok mom I will" I hug my mom and then move onto my dad. We're at the airport and I'm just about to catch my flight to Colorado. It's been 3 days since josh died and I'm flying out for the funeral. I know gabby going to need help to get through the next couple of days.

"Who's picking you up at the airport?"

"I don't know Robert said he would arrange something"

"So you don't actually know it could be anyone" I can my mom is starting to worry

"Mom don't panic I'm sure it will be someone I know. It's probably him or Maria"

"Ok but you ring them if there's any problem and then you ring us straight after ok?"

"Mom you have got to stop worrying ok. I'm going to be fine and remember that it is only 3 days"

"Ok. I'm sorry I just can't help it"

"I know but mom you have to remember that I am big girl and I can look after myself"

"I know"

"You better go before you miss your flight"

"Ok bye" I hug them both again and start walking towards the gate

"Oh and Taylor" I hear my dad so I turn around

"Yeah"

"Remember to talk to Gabriella and her parents about what we said"

"ok I will"

"give her our love"

"bye"

"bye" I board the plane and find my seat. This is going to be a long trip. I get out my book and put my bag in the overhead locker. As I open the book a photo falls out. I see that it's a picture of me, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Troy. On the back is written. _We're always here for you. We love you. Sharpay, Troy, Chad and Ryan xxxxxxxx._ Awww they are so sweet. A few hours later I'm walking into the departure gate with my case looking for Robert or Maria. Omg is that…….no it can't be can it? Omg it is.

"TAYLOR" he comes over to me and we hug tightly. I can't believe it. He's changed so much since I was last here.

"Chris is it really you? We haven't seen each other in ages have we? How are you?"

"Ok well it really is me. No we haven't seen each other in ages and I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm as good as you can get in this situation"

"I know it's awful. I can t believe it"

"How are you coping? I mean you were his best friend" we have started walking towards his car and I can see that he has tears in his eyes though I know he wont cry in front of me. We stop at his car and he turns to me.

"You were his best friend too"

"I know but you were closer to him and you saw him a lot more than me these past 8 months" he shrugs and doesn't say anything just puts my bags in the car and gets in. I follow his lead and get in the passenger side. He starts the car and we drive in total silence. I notice that we're not going in the direction of Gabriella's house.

"Where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something" he stops the car and we get out. I look around and see trees on one side and the road on the other.

"Where are we?"

"Follow me" he takes my hand and leads me through the trees. After about 10 minutes walking in silence we come to a clearing and gasp. I remember this place. We found it when we went camping once and from then we came back here every few months to camp. We'd sometimes come just to hang out and talk.

"I remember this place. I used to love coming here. I came on my own when I needed to think about stuff"

"But camping was always the best right?"

"Of course. I can't wait until we all go in…" I stop realizing what I've said. We can't all go in March because we're not all here. Neither of us says anything but I can tell Chris is thinking the same thing. Everything is different now and there is no way to change it back.

"It's ok to cry you know. I wont tell anyone" he doesn't say anything but I see a small smile on his lips but as soon as it comes it leaves.

"I just don't understand" he sits down on one of the massive rocks

"Understand what?"

"I just don't understand why it had to happen. Josh was the nicest guy in the world. He would always know when something was wrong and he would always be there for you no matter what. You know that time I started drinking all time he was the one who made me realize what I was doing and pulled me out of it. And even when I was completely drunk and swore at him and hit him he still made sure I got home safe and wasn't mad at all. He was such a good friend to me and I cant help but think about all the times I've acted like jerk to him and how he still found away to forgive me. He was never out of second chances. It shouldn't have been him. He was gonna have such a great life. It shouldn't have been him. If had to be someone it should have been me"

"Don't say that. Don't even think that do hear me. It shouldn't have been anyone. Nobody deserves it. Not you, not josh, no one. You can't blame it on yourself or you'll go crazy trying to figure out why it happened"

"why did it happen"

"I don't know. We'll never know" I can see tears rolling down his cheeks. He stands up and I hug him. I can feel the tears on my face as well. We just stand here hugging each other and crying. We're both lost in our own thoughts about Josh. He really didn't deserve this.

**Please Review. I love to hear what you guys think. REVIEW. Love Tashii xx**


	7. Chapter 6

"I just don't understand why it had to happen. Josh was the nicest guy in the world. He would always know when something was wrong and he would always be there for you no matter what. You know that time I started drinking all time he was the one who made me realize what I was doing and pulled me out of it. And even when I was completely drunk and swore at him and hit him he still made sure I got home safe and wasn't mad at all. He was such a good friend to me and I cant help but think about all the times I've acted like jerk to him and how he still found away to forgive me. He was never out of second chances. It shouldn't have been him. He was gonna have such a great life. It shouldn't have been him. If had to be someone it should have been me"

"Don't say that. Don't even think that do hear me. It shouldn't have been anyone. Nobody deserves it. Not you, not josh, no one. You can't blame it on yourself or you'll go crazy trying to figure out why it happened"

"Why did it happen?"

"I don't know. We'll never know" I can see tears rolling down his cheeks. He stands up and I hug him. I can feel the tears on my face as well. We just stand here hugging each other and crying. We're both lost in our own thoughts about Josh. He really didn't deserve this.

Chris and I are now on the way to Gabriella's house. I'm kinda nervous to see her. I don't know why we've been friends since we were three and best friends since we started school. I mine we are practically like sisters. We have still been really close even when I moved to Albuquerque. I was so upset when my parents told me and I went straight to Gabby's house. She was so sweet and comforted me and told me that we'd still be like sisters just in different states. We made a pact that we would make sure we stay as close as we were. We thought it would be easy to get through it and then after we've both graduated we would be both going to the same collage. Yale or Stanford. Gabriella always said she wanted to go to Stanford but I knew she was saying it more for her mom than herself. Her mom never got the chance to go to Stanford so passed her dream on to Gabriella. Gabriella once told me that she would love to go to a collage like Julliard. When I asked her if she would apply she said she could never do that to her mom. That's one of the great things about Gabriella; she is always putting other people in front of herself. I hope she isn't doing that now. At this time she needs to think about herself more than anyone. Apart from his parents, she will have taken this worse. They were so in love, all you had to do was look at them and you could see it straight away, they adored each other. I honestly don't know if she will ever get over this. I just have to make sure that I'm there to help her and there for her when ever she needs me.

"Taylor"

"Yeah?"

"We're here. I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now. What were you thinking about?"

"Gabriella and how she might be handling all this"

"You ready to go in?"

"I think so. The sooner the better" we walk to the door and knock. The second it opens her mother pulls me into a hug. When she lets go she moves on to Chris. When she releases Chris she motions us inside.

"So how have you been Taylor"

"Good what about you?"

"Fine. So how's school?"

"It's great" we sit in silence for about 5 minutes. We both now what's coming but neither one of us wants to ask the question.

"How's Gabriella doing?"

"Not good. Terrible actually. She's been completely torn up since it happened. She hasn't eaten anything, she never leaves her room and she's barely talking to anyone. All she does is cry and look at pictures. Taylor I'm really worried about her. She clings to that box like her life depends on it"

"What box?"

"The doctor gave it to her. He found it in Josh's pocket and his parents told him it was meant for Gabriella. Se hasn't opened it but she hasn't let go of it since she got it"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. She might talk to you just please, please make sure she's ok. I'm so worried about her. And if you could get her to eat something that would be great"

"I'll try my best" I slowly walk up the familiar stairs. Everything looks the same as last time I was here but the atmosphere has completely changed.

Its feels so weird right now. The house is completely silent where usually it's loud and bubbly and there is always something going on or someone is always round visiting. This was always the house we would come to. The houses that holds so many memories that I will never in my lifetime forget. As I turn the corner I see a picture that makes my heart stop. It's a picture of Josh and Gabriella. It's one taken when we were camping. I remember taking it. Gabby had just jumped on to Josh's back while he was attempting and failing to put the tent up. The look on his face was priceless. He stood up and she clung on I remember getting the camera and taking it with neither of them knowing. He had turned his head to look at her and they were both smiling. It was the cutest picture ever. It was so natural. It was so them.

I realize I've been standing outside Gabriella's door for about 10 minutes now. I don't know why I keep putting off seeing her. She's my best friend and we've been there for each through everything. I guess I just don't want to see her in the state everyone is saying she's in. I'm lifting my hand to knock but before I do I hear her crying. She's sobbing and mumbling something I can't hear but I know it will be about Josh. That's it I know what I have to do. I have to be there for my best friend. I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock again. She doesn't respond so I slowly open the door. She doesn't notice me come in and close the door behind myself.

She's on the floor leaning against her bed. She is surrounded by pictures and all sorts of things. I can see movie stubs, a teddy bear, scrapbooks as well as different pieces of jewelry. Some people may think she's crazy as at this moment she's holding a small box and a picture and crying her eyes out. But I know that, that box is the one Josh got for her and that picture is a picture of him. I know that nearly everything in this room is going to remind her of josh. Looking at her now she looks so helpless but I am determined to help her through this. I'm going to promise myself now that I will do whatever it takes to get her through this.

"Gabriella?"

**PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded but I have been having total writers block with this story. Anyway today I suddenly felt in th emood to write. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I take critiscim. Love Tashii xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey. I know it's been a long time since I updated but i've had major writers block. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter so please please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews make me write faster (not trying to blackmail you at all lol) so please do it. Enjoy. Love Tashi xx**

I realize I've been standing outside Gabriella's door for about 10 minutes now. I don't know why I keep putting off seeing her. She's my best friend and we've been there for each through everything. I guess I just don't want to see her in the state everyone is saying she's in. I'm lifting my hand to knock but before I do I hear her crying. She's sobbing and mumbling something I can't hear but I know it will be about Josh. That's it I know what I have to do. I have to be there for my best friend. I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock again. She doesn't respond so I slowly open the door. She doesn't notice me come in and close the door behind myself.

She's on the floor leaning against her bed. She is surrounded by pictures and all sorts of things. I can see movie stubs, a teddy bear, scrapbooks as well as different pieces of jewelry. Some people may think she's crazy as at this moment she's holding receipts and a picture and crying her eyes out. But I know that they are receipts of things josh has bought her and that picture is a picture of him. I know that nearly everything in this room is going to remind her of josh. Looking at her now she looks so helpless but I am determined to help her through this. I'm going to promise myself not that I will do whatever it takes to get her through this.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

"Gabriella?" As I spoke she slowly turned to face me. She's still and silent but there are tears pouring from her eyes. She's staring at me with an unreadable expression of her face. What do I do? Do I say something? Do I let her talk first? What? Or maybe I should go over and hug her. Ok it's been about 5 minutes now and I really need to do something. I mean I should do something first I'm the one who's supposed to be comforting her.

"Taylor?" she asks as if she's just imaging it. She gently gets up and moves so she is standing about a meter in front of me. "Is it really you?" I smile at her. She's like a child who is scared of asking something in case they're told of for it.

"Of course it's me. Come here" I open my arms and she moves gratefully into then. I hug her tight and she clings to me like I'm suddenly going to disappear and leave her alone. She's crying into my shoulder and I can already feel the tears soaking trough my shirt and leaving a huge wet patch on my shoulder. I don't know how long we have been standing here but I know that this is all she needs right now. She needs someone to cry on and that is why I'm here.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me as she pulls back

"Are you serious? Gabby you're my best friend and you need me right now"

"You didn't have to fly all this way just for me" typical Gabriella even when she is in so much pain and in a situation like this she will always think of others before her self.

"Gabriella you don't have to pretend in front of me. We've told each other everything ever since I can remember. I know you put everyone else before you but right now you just need to think about yourself okay?"

"Thanks Tay that means a lot to me…I just...I… just….cant…believe it happened…" she starts to sob as she slides back down to the floor. I sit down next to her and lean against the bed as I put me arm around her. I don't say anything because I know there is nothing to say. I just have to let her get it all out.

"Why did this have to happen…..why now…how could it have happened now Tay? We had so much planned….our...life….was planned…we had it all planned….and now it's….gone….it's over….it's……changed….why.. …it's not fair….it's not fair…."

"I know it's not sweetie. You didn't deserve this Josh didn't deserve this"

"I know…he's such….a good person….I love him…I love him so much…" this feels awful. I'm sat here watching my best friend sob her heart out and I know that no matter what I say nothing can comfort her right now. She just has to let it out.

"We were going to get married you know….after we finished college….we were going to marry that summer….have a small wedding here in Colorado…..then move to L.A……then he could get into the movie business…..and I could try for a singing career……that's what he wants for me…to sing….he knew that's what I want…..it is….I know people think…I want to be a lawyer…..but I don't…..I never did Tay….I want to sing….I love to sing…..he loved me to sing……he was going to get me a record label when he was a famous director……he told me so…..we going to buy a huge house…..with a pool…..and garden and a porch with a …..a big hammock swing on…so we could look at the stars……like we do here…..and then we were going to have 3 kids……2 girls and boy……we even had names picked out…..he was so sure of it all….of getting everything we wanted……he said as long…..as long as we love each other……we can do anything…..he promised……he promised that he would always love me………he promised we'd get married…..he promised we'd always have each other…….he promised me…..he promised me he'd never leave me….he swore….but he has….Tay he has…..he left when he promised he wouldn't….he promised…..he promised me….."

"It wasn't his fault sweetie"

"I know…but…..he still promised……I just cant believe it….I wont….I wont believe it….he wouldn't do this….would he.....why…why has it happened.…"

"I don't know Gabby I don't know"

"We had it all planned out……he was perfect….our life was going to be perfect……and now….it's over……none of it's going to happen……..all because of a drunken man I will never get my happy ending…."

"You can still have a happy ending"

"No I couldn't. I could never have it with anyone besides Josh. No one will ever be able to give me a happy ending like the one Josh and I could have had"


	9. Chapter 8

"It wasn't his fault sweetie"

"I know…but…..he still promised……I just cant believe it….I wont….I wont believe it….he wouldn't do this….would he.....why…why has it happened.…"

"I don't know Gabby I don't know"

"We had it all planned out……he was perfect….our life was going to be perfect……and now….it's over……none of it's going to happen……..all because of a drunken man I will never get my happy ending…."

"You can still have a happy ending"

"No I couldn't. I could never have it with anyone besides Josh. No one will ever be able to give me a happy ending like the one Josh and I could have had"

Two hours and many tears from both of us, a lot more from gabby but still, later found me holding a sleeping Gabriella in my arms. She has been crying non stop since I entered the room and I'm guessing since it happened. She got kind of hysterical earlier but I managed to calm her down and now she's eventually worn her self out and cried her self to sleep. Carefully I un-wrap my arms from her and lay her gently against the pillow. I get up and slowly walk to her door and silently into the hall and close the door behind me. I breathe out a sigh of relief that I've been holding in since she fell asleep. Chris told me that she hasn't slept since it happened so I'm so relieved that she's asleep. As I walk downstairs I can hear Maria talking and the worry in her voice is so clear. It must be so hard for her and Richard to see their only daughter in this state. Not only that but it will be hard for them to deal with loosing Josh as well. I mean he was like the son they never had to them. As soon as I step into the living they all go silent and before any of them even ask I know what they are going to say.

"She's sleeping right now. She must have been exhausted with all the crying so she eventually managed to cry herself to sleep"

"Is she any better?" Richard asked hopefully

"No and I think it will be a long time until she is. I've never seen her like this. She's completely devastated"

"Not to mention heartbroken" I looked at Chris as he spoke and I could tell he was feeling the same as I was. A mixture of sadness, confusion, tiredness, helplessness and even a little bit of heartbreak. Whatever it is it's a horrible awful feeling to have.

I wake up screaming again. It's happened every night since…it happened. I dream about again and again. I see the entire thing play out in my mind. It even happens when I'm awake. That's why I can't stop crying all I can see is the look on his face, I can ear the last words he said, I can feel where he last squeezed my hand. But then I remember that's it's gone forever. He's gone forever.

Right now I'm getting ready to go to the funeral. It will be the first time I've left my room since I got back from the hospital 4 days ago. I don't know how I'm going to do it. How can I say goodbye to someone who should be alive. Someone who had a whole life ahead of them.

"Gabriella you ready to go?"

"How can I do it Taylor?"

"Do what sweetie?"

"Say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye. It's to soon, this should be happening in another 70years after we've gotten married and had kids and lived our lives together. Not now. Not at 18"

"I know but there's nothing you can do to change the past you just have to accept it. We better get going or we're going to be late" she walked out of the room and downstairs. I look down at my dresser and pick up the locket he gave me. I place over my head and hold on tight. Inside is a picture of him and a picture of us together. It was the last and my most treasured thing he gave me. I stand up and take one last look at myself in the mirror before getting my bag and leaving the room.

A soon as I step foot in the living room it goes silent. My mom and dad exchange a nervous glance that they think I can't see. Taylor is fiddling around with her bag while Chris is stood next to her trying to avoid making eye contact with me. We haven't talked since we left the hospital. If I'm honest I'm amazed at how well he's handling all of this. He and Josh have known each other since birth and have always been best friends. Josh was there for him through everything and now suddenly he's gone. It's so hard to take in.

"So we should get going then. Gabriella is it ok if you go with Taylor and Chris and your dad and I go in our car? I just thought you 3 would probably want to stick together today but if it's a problem you don't have to you can come with us whatever you want" my mom babbled out. Se always talks fast and rambles on when she's nervous

"Ok"

"So you're going with Chris and Taylor" I nodded. As I walk out the front door my breath catches in my throat and I feel as if my heart's stopped. That's the spot. Right there as the first thing you see when you open the front door. The spot where it happened. Before I know I'm sobbing into Chris' shoulder clinging to him as he slowly walks me to the car. I get in and sit silently waiting to leave with tears still streaming down my face only silently now. As we drive to Josh's house Taylor keeps trying to start a conversation with me but I just nod or ignore it. Truth is I just don't want to talk, I actually feel as if I can't talk anymore but just cry. That's all I've been doing these past four days crying. I ant help the tears just flow out with out me having any control over it. Not that I have any control of my life at the moment. I've just lost the person I'm supposed to be with and when he left I think I did to.

Pulling up to the church I can see huge numbers of people. I didn't expect this many actually. It just shows how much Josh was loved by everyone who knew him. Ok well here goes. I get out the car and Taylor is immediately at my side. i hold her hand and she squeezes it to show she's there for me, Chris is on my other side and does the same. All the people there are looking at me with such sympathy and sadness in there eyes. It makes me hurt more knowing that I feel more pain than all these people put together.

As soon as the coffin is pulled out the car I break down. I don't care if people are looking I just miss him so much and I cant believe that it's his dead body inside that wood. It can't be. I break away from Taylor and Chris and run towards the coffin but before I get there I feel to arms wrap around me from behind.

"NO LET ME GO"

"Gabriella you can't do this"

"I have to see him one more time. I have to make sure….i cant leave….him…..I need his…face…to hold him…to get him to….wake up…please….make him wake up…please…I love him…." I cling to Chris and sob into his chest as everyone makes there way inside. I know I shouldn't have done that but I don't care. I just want to see him one last time. Just check to see if he wakes up. Just to say I love you one last time and hear him say it back.

As we walk into the church after I've calmed down I can see people looking at me but I keep my eyes on his coffin. Knowing that he's in the same room as me calms me ever so slightly. As we sit the vicar starts the ceremony. I'm sat next to Helen and she's crying as bad as I am so I take her hand to show I know what she's feeling.

"And now I would like to welcome up josh's best friend Chris to say a few words"

Chris is talking I didn't know that. Why didn't he tell me? As he gets to the front I see the tears marks on his face. I've never seen him cry before.

"I've known Josh ever since I was born. We've been through everything together. The first day of school, the first camp without our parents, the first girlfriend and even the first break up. He was always the person I would tell my secrets to. The person I would go to when I wanted to talk and he would always understand. He knew me better then I know myself. He could tell when I was upset or angry and he always new how to fix everything. When we were 10 we made a pact that we would be best friends forever and we wouldn't let anybody come between us. We then used a knife and cut our fingers and touched each others blood so we were blood brothers. Our moms were so mad when they found out but josh being josh managed to talk our way out of it. But we kept our promise and when we started high school we stuck together and it was just us to until freshman year. That's when we met Gabriella and Taylor. And I could see that the first time josh saw Gabriella he had fallen for her. He couldn't take his eyes of off her and he would not shut up about her. Even after they became our best friends he would not pluck up the courage to ask her out. Even though it was so obvious that she liked him to. Every one could see that they were made for each other and when they finally got together I knew it was a love that would last forever. I had never seen my best friend so happy and I'm just so glad he got to experience a love like his and Gabriella's before he died. I just wish he got to experience it for a lot longer. Josh meant so much to so many people and I don't know how we'll survive with out him. We all miss you Josh and no one in this room will ever forget you" he stops talking and the tears are pouring down his face.

I get up and run to him and hold him in a tight embrace. Taylor joins soon after me. We just stand there hugging while the vicar continues with the ceremony. We just hold each other and think about Josh.


	10. Chapter 9

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my internet hasn't been working. I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I have hardly any reviews but I really want to know what you think even if it's criticism (it can only make me better lol). Anyways enough rambling and i hope you enjoy but now i've got to go get ready for my prom. yay lol. Enjoy and review. Love Tashi xx

* * *

I get up and run to him and hold him in a tight embrace. Taylor joins soon after me. We just stand there hugging while the vicar continues with the ceremony. We just hold each other and think about Josh.

"Gabriella I'm going now but if you ever need to talk or ever need anything then please don't hesitate to call" I don't even know who is talking. People have been saying that to me all day but I don't really hear them. Since we left the church everything's been a blur. There has been people hugging me and talking to me all day but I haven't really seen or heard any of them.

They can't help me. No one can. It's alright saying call me if you ever need anything but no one will be able to give me what I need. I need the sound of his voice, the taste of his lips, the smell of his cologne, the look of happiness in his eyes, the feeling of love and total security that only comes when I'm in his arms. What I need is his love.

"Gabriella?" I look up to see Taylor with a worried expression on her face "are you ok you've been quite all afternoon" I nod and yawn

"I'm going to bed"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" she hugs me and whispers in my ear "He loves you" I pull away and see the truth and sincerity in her eyes. I nod and start to leave the room

"Oh and Gabriella" I turn "You no where I am if you need me"

"Thanks. Night"

"Night sweetie. Sleep well" Sleep well? Yeah right I haven't slept well in days. I don't even want to go to sleep because if I do I'll see it again. I'll see the look on his face and hear the sound of his voice. I can't see it again. It hurts me more and more each time and I can't put my self through it.

Getting to my room I get changed and sit on my bed with the box in front of me. The box. The black, velvety, square box that was meant for me. I still haven't opened it but I don't know why. Whatever is inside was bought for me and was going to be given to me that night but yet I still can't gain enough courage to open it and look inside.

"_Chris you've got to help me" Josh stated walking into Chris's house_

"_With what…and please come in" Chris said mildly confused as he shuts the door and turned to see his best friends pacing around the living room as if he were walking on hot coals_

"_With an idea of what to get Gabriella for our 3 year anniversary" Josh said with a hint of panic laced in his voice_

"_How about..."_

"_No Chris not a token for an hour of Josh loving" he interrupted before his friend could even finish the sentence_

"_She might like it" Chris said slightly offended but then saw the look in his best friend's eye "maybe not"_

"_It has to be perfect. I mean this is three years Chris three years" he was starting to panic_

"_I know and it would have been 4 years if it didn't take you so long to ask her out" he said trying to change the subject slightly to calm his panicked friend down _

"_Ok for the last time it took me so long to ask her out because I wasn't sure if she liked me the same way I liked her and if she didn't and I told her how I felt then it might have risked loosing our friendship which at the time was not something I was willing to do" he said in a monotone voice as he had explained this to his impossible friend hundreds of times before_

"_Yeah and that's all ok but it was so clear to everyone but you that she felt exactly the same for you. Even that exchange student from china could see it and he barely spoke English"_

"_Well if it was so obvious why did it take me a year before I was sure" he said cockily thinking he'd won this argument_

"_Because you were to busy drooling over her to see that she felt the same way" he smirked knowing that he had really won "I mean you would have thought it were clear when someone loves you and acts in the same love struck way as you"_

"_Ok whatever but we have gone way of subject here. I need to think of the perfect present"_

"_But I thought you agreed not to do present's this year and just go out instead" Chris asked slightly confused. Again _

"_We did but I want to surprise her and because she doesn't know it's got to be extra special"_

"_Ok what about clothes"_

"_Nah I want something more personal" starts to think about what she likes_

"_Jewelry..." again he gets interrupted before he can finish_

"_Wait. Of course why didn't I think of this before? It's perfect. I mean we've already planned it so why not. It's perfect and she won't expect it"_

"_Josh what the hell are you talking about?" this time Chris was full out confused and also slightly worried about his friend who had suddenly gone from the verge of a nervous breakdown to excitedly muttering nonsense in a matter of seconds_

"_Your idea its perfect" he exclaimed excitedly rushing to the door pulling it open so fast it almost comes of the hinges_

"_Which idea?" Chris asked form the doorway as Josh is already at his car_

"_I've got to go but thanks for the idea it's helped me big time" Josh shouted while climbing into his car_

"_Your welcome?" Chris said more to himself than Josh who was already driving down the street at an unusually fast speed for him "God I don't know whether to be scared or happy for gabs" he muttered to himself while closing the door and getting the phone to ring someone who might be able to understand Josh's behavior. He dials the number he knows from heart and waits for the person to pick up._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Taylor it's me"_

"Gabriella?" I open the door and walk into my daughters bedroom when she doesn't answer. She sat on her huge windowsill looking out at the street and I automatically know what she's looking at. The tree that's leaning slightly to left, the stain of blood on the road and then imagining it all again. Replaying it over and over in her head. I can't stand to see her like this. "Gabriella are you coming downstairs for something to eat?" I sit in front of her and she doesn't even acknowledge that I'm in the room

"No"

""Gabriella you have to eat something"

"I'm fine"  
"Also you need to come out of this room. Apart from the funeral you haven't left it in a week"  
"I said I'm fine" she is still staring out the window having not even look at me once. I get up to leave.

"Ok well I'll bring you up something later" As I get downstairs I see Taylor, Chris and my husband waiting expectantly for me and Gabriella.

"Is she coming down" I can hear the hope in Roberts voice and see the desperation in his eyes. I don't want to tell him although he already knows. Our only child's life has been ripped apart and we have no idea how to fix. It's not like when she was little and have a nightmare, then we could tell her it was just a dream but this is real and there's no saying when or if she'll get over it

"No" I spoke in barely a whisper but I knew they all heard me. I sit down and we all start to eat in silence. I see Robert never takes his eyes of his plate and Taylor and Chris sharing a few nervous glances.

Chris has been staying here since it happened. He and Taylor have been sharing the guest room which is right next to Gabriella's. They don't know but I've seen them going into Gabriella's room at night when she's having the nightmare of the crash. I've watched them wake her up and comfort her and the slowly lull her to sleep again. They are so good with her and she seems to be letting them in but no one else. Not even me. Even though I'm glad she's talking to someone I have to admit that I'm slightly jealous that it's not me, I'm her mother I should be the one she confides in but she's barely spoken to me or her father this past week. I know that Taylor and Chris were Josh's best friends so can understand what she's feeling more but I still wish she'd open up to me. She used to tell me everything but since the crash I feel like she's a completely different person. Which I suppose in a way she is.

"Maria are you ok" I look up to see three concerned faces and it's not till now that I realize I've started to cry. I quickly wipe the tears and start to clear the table even though I have barely touched the food

"Yes I'm fine"

"Hunni are you sure" I can see Robert is concerned but I don't need to worry him any more.

"Yeah honestly I'm just a bit emotional at the moment. Don't worry about me I'll be fine" I quickly leave the room before anyone else can start to question me. I'll be fine? Yes. Will Gabriella be fine? I'm not so sure.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Maria are you ok" I look up to see three concerned faces and it's not till now that I realize I've started to cry. I quickly wipe the tears and start to clear the table even though I have barely touched the food

"Yes I'm fine"

"Hunni are you sure" I can see Robert is concerned but I don't need to worry him any more.

"Yeah honestly I'm just a bit emotional at the moment. Don't worry about me I'll be fine" I quickly leave the room before anyone else can start to question me. I'll be fine? Yes. Will Gabriella be fine? I'm not so sure.

It's been two hours since my mom came into to try and get me to leave my room. Since then everyone else in the house has come in and tried but I haven't moved from my spot on the windowsill in 5 hours.

Looking at the spot were he was hit for 5 hours has made me realize that I can't live here anymore. I don't want to and I know I wont for a long time but I know that eventually I will have to accept his death and move on and to be able to do that I cant walk out the front door every day and see where he died. It will be too hard and I will never forget. I will never forget Josh but I want to forget the terrified look in his eyes. The pain in his voice as he screamed out in agony. The smell of blood that covered me as I held him and begged him to stay with me. I want to forget the painful agonizing way he left this world. I want to forget the haunting memories of his death.

"Gabriella" this time when my mom came in I turned around and looked at her. "Are you feeling better" she asked with concern as put a tray of food on my dressing table. I got up and moved so I was sitting on the bed.

"I guess" she comes and sits with me on the bed and takes my hand

"Talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want be here anymore"  
"No Gabriella you cant think like that do you really think Josh would want you to kill yourself.." I cut my mother off before she could continue

"No mom, I'm not talking about killing myself I meant that I don't want to be in this town anymore" I see her relax when she realizes that I'm not going to commit suicide then she blushes slightly when she realizes what she just accused me of

"Oh sorry sweetie. What so you mean you don't want to be in this town anymore? I thought you'd want to be connected to Josh?" just hearing his name spoken allowed is hard for me.

"That's the thing. Everything in this town reminds me of him and everyone knows who he is and who I am. Mom when I see people they're going to know what happened and give me the sympathy look and never let me forget that the person I'm meant to be with is gone. And it's too hard. It's too hard to see the spot where he was hit every time I open my curtains or walk out the front door. I can't do it because every time I see it the image of him and the car run through my head"

"But that will leave after time" I see my mom sigh and I know she doesn't quite understand why I have to leave but I can see she's thinking about it

"Not if I'm constantly reminded of it every single day. Look mom I know you don't get why I cant live here anymore but you have to understand that if I have any chance of ever accepting this and moving on I wont be able to do it in town where everything and every person reminds me of Josh" I say desperately trying to get her to understand. I know it's asking a lot from my parents but I hope they will understand that it's for the best.

"Okay I can understand why you don't want to live here because of the memories but I want you try it"

"But mom..." she cuts me off before I start begging

"Listen I wasn't finished. I want you to try and really try but if in a week you still feel the same way I will let you take up Taylor's offer" I look at her confused

"What offer?"  
"Taylor's parents have offered to let you move in with them and go to school in Albuquerque. They thought that you might need your best friend and different place to make a new start"

"Really they would let me live with them" I can't believe it. I mean I've always been close to them they're like my second parents but I can't believe they would offer me a place in their home

"Really. Taylor told me and I rang them and they said they were happy to do it as they could imagine how hard it is for you" I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want me to go. I'm their only child.

"okay"

"Look I know this is so hard for you but I want you to promise me that your really going to think about staying here because even though I can understand how hard it will be having to see everything that reminds you of him but just remember that we're all here for you okay?"

"Okay I promise I'll think about it"  
"That's all I ask" and without saying anything else she swiftly leaves the room.

"_JOSH LOOK OUT"_

"Gabriella..Gabriella wake up…Gabriella?"

"NOOOOOOOO" I scream waking myself up. Taylor is sat next to me with Chris at the bottom of the bed. They look concerned for me but when I really look I notice the dark bags under their eyes and they way they seem to be fighting to stay awake. I wonder how long they've been in here with me. It can't have been that long because recently I can't sleep for longer than an hour at a time.

"How long was I asleep"?

"About 2 hours" well its getting longer which is a good sign

"But you started screaming about half an hour ago" Chris adds in. So maybe not then.

"I'm sorry. How long have you guys been awake?"

"Well we technically never got to sleep in the first place" Taylor says quietly

"I'm sorry. You should go to bed I'll be fine" even as I'm saying it I know they won't believe me. As soon as the words leave my mouth I see them both glance at each other and give me that as if you'll be fine look.

"Gabriella how many times do we have to tell you? We're going to be here for you whenever you need us"

"Really?" Chris moves so he's sat on my other side and puts his arm around me

"Really we're not going to leave you. I promise" just this simple sentence that was said to be comforting gets to me. I start crying and the both seem to be not expecting that.

"Hey what are the tears about?"

"I'm sorry it's just I've been promised that before. Josh swore he would never leave me. He said he'd be there when ever I needed him and now he's gone. He's gone"


	12. Chapter 11

**I know its been like 2 years since I updated but just found this story again so going to try and finish it. Please review and let me know what you think, also and ideas on what you think should or could happen. Thank you **

* * *

"Really we're not going to leave you. I promise" just this simple sentence that was said to be comforting gets to me. I start crying and the both seem to be not expecting that.

"Hey what are the tears about?"

"I'm sorry it's just I've been promised that before. Josh swore he would never leave me. He said he'd be there when ever I needed him and now he's gone. He's gone"

2 weeks. 14 days. That's how longs it's been since it happened. Josh is gone but I'm still here. Physically I'm here but mentally I'm somewhere else. I'm lost. I'm just lost without him. It should have sunk in but yet I still don't get how it could have happened. People from the church have said that its al been a part of god's plan. But how can I believe that, what about my plan. What about his plans, our plans. We were supposed to live our lives and then grow old together. He wasn't supposed to …. Well not now. Not when we were 18. I can't even say it. I know that's ridiculous but I can't and I can't stay here. Walking downstairs I'm probably about to hurt my parents but I have to do it. I can't stay here.

"Mom… dad?"

"Gabriella?" See. There shocked at the fact that I've come downstairs to talk ..What are they gonna be like after I've said what I'm about to.

"I know I've not been myself the past 2 weeks.."

"Well sweetie we totally understand you been through a lot. We're not expecting you to bounce back for a while but just the fact that you've come down to have a conversation means the world. And just so you know me and your dad are gonna be here for you every step of the way.."

"Mom. Please. I appreciate everything you've just said and I know you'll be there but can I please finish what I'm gonna say before you say anything?" they just sat there and nodded. "I love you both so much and you have been so amazing over the past couple of weeks. But….I'm sorry I can't stay here. I've tried. Mom I honestly have tried. But walking outside to get the paper this morning proved to myself that everything I thought was going to happened did. I saw the tree, and the bloodstain and everything brought back the vision of the crash. I'm sorry I really am I but I can't live somewhere when every time I open my front door all I see is the place where he got taken away from me. I can't I'm sorry. I've tried but I can't. I want to go with Taylor tomorrow. I hope you can understand"

Sat upstairs now I can't stop thinking about what I've just done. I know this is what I want and in the long term it will help me by leaving here. But a part of me knows I'm going to miss being able to go and see the places we used to go whenever I want. I won't be able to do that in New Mexico. I won't be able to go and remember.

"Gabriella?"

"Come in" mom and dad walk in and I know they're going to try and convince me to stay. But I can't I've tried for the last week but I can't.

"Gabriella we're not going to lie to you we really wish you would stay with us so we can be here and help you through this…but if you really feel like it's going to help you by going with Taylor then you can go" I can't believe it I really thought they would make me stay.

"Really? Thank you. So much. And I'm really going to miss you both but I feel that this is something I need to do"

" We understand that and here" my dad gave me and envelope.

"Plane tickets?"

"Yeah we figured that you would want to go so we bought them the other day. We also got an open return ticket so you can come back whenever you like"

" Thank you so much." I can feel myself starting to cry manage to hold it together until they leave but then I'm gone.

"Gabby? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah i'll be down in 2 minutes Taylor"

So today's the day I leave. Everything's packed. And I'm leaving for the airport in 10 minutes. Its surreal. I know this is what I want but its feels so wrong leaving here. It feels like I'm deserting him. That I'm just moving on and forgetting him. But I have to leave or I never will.

Everything about this house reminds me of him. For the first time since it happened I'm standing on my balcony. This was the place that I last saw him happy and smiling. I try to picture him like that but since it happened all I can see is the pain and fear in face when he was lying in my arms covered in blood on the street. Although I know he's gone I can't accept it yet. That's why I've not been back to his grave since the funeral. It's too hard to fully say goodbye. I can't do it yet. I've wrote a letter to him and asked Taylor to leave on his grave when she went this morning because I'm too much of a coward to go myself. But I feel that if I go I will be fully acknowledging that's he's gone and I'm just not ready to do that yet. One day but not now.

IN NEW MEXICXO

"So how awkward do you think it will be?" although Chad was my oldest friend he seriously did not know when to shut up.

"Seriously are you actually talking right now"

"What?"

"We're at the airport to pick up Taylor and her best friend who has just lost her boyfriend and your asking if its gonna be awkward. Have some respect Chad" Sharpay always had a way with words and if there's one thing she hates its rude people. Chad looking at me for help didn't not know how to respond to Sharpay's death stare. And believe me you do not want to be on the receiving end of that stare.

"Right guys listen. When Taylor and Gabriella walk through those doors this is what's going to happen. We are going to be nice but do not look at her sympathetically cause that will make her feel awkward. We are going to talk her like normal but without forgetting the fact that we need to be sensitive round her. Which means Chad you are going to not say anything stupid that is going to make her upset or feel awkward just be nice and offer to carry her bags.."

"When do I say stuff that's makes people feel awkward?" he seems totally lost at the comment but we all know what she means.

"Don't even get me started we do not have the time. Now Ryan. I know you are a lovely guy and are very sensitive but you have a habit of sometimes asking to many questions. So just try and be normal and not bombard her. She's gonna be tired and she's gonna be upset which means keep the asking to an absolute minimum. Finally Troy.." oh here we go. She spins around and although I would never admit it to her when she gets like this she can be a little frightening. "Troy. You are the only whose ever met her and I remember saying that you got a long really well so you need to be the one to initially make her feel comfortable. Be nice but don't be to charming cause it will just confuse her. Now guys I know I sound like a controlling bitch but just imagine what's she's been through. Her boyfriends died in front of her eyes and she's now moving to a place where she hardly knows anyone. Just make her feel like she belongs her and let her know that we're nice and welcoming and we are also going to be here and support her if she needs it. Okay?" we all just nod. When Sharpay is in this mood you do not want to cross her. Don't get me she is one of the most loveliest people you will ever meet and se would do absolutely anything to protect her friends and family so that's why we listen to her when it comes to stuff like this.

"Taylor can I ask you something?" we had just got off the plane and we were walking to the exit about to meet her friends who were picking us up.

"Yeah of course what's up?"

"When we meet your friends….there not going to be asking me about him are they? Cause I really can't deal with anyone talking about it right now?"

"Of course not. I was talking to Sharpay last night and I told that its really hard for you so not to bring it up at the airport. And believe me she will have given the guys a bollocking this morning about what not say when we get here"

"thanks it's just gonna be weird enough meeting them without bringing up the reasons why I'm here" I can see Taylors a little surprised at the face that I've just mentioned josh without crying. It's just since I left the house this morning I've not felt the need to cry. I think it's finally sinking in and I know don't know what to feel.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" here we go. We walk through the arrivals and I can see waving to a group of people. Looking in the same direction and see 4 strangers. Well actually that guy looks really familiar. I think it's that guy I met once. Yeah he came to visit with Taylor. He was really nice and we got along well. Ah what was he called again…t something…

"Troy over here" that's it Troy. I knew it began with a T.

"Taylor!" a rather pink blonde girl came running over and hugged her.

"And you must be Gabriella. I'm Sharpay and this is Ryan, Chad and I think you already met Troy"

"Yeah. Hi. It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for picking us up" why am I talking so quietly. It's so unlike me I used to be so loud and bubbly. Its ever since… anyways I refuse to focus on that. This is supposed to be my new start.

"Yeah thanks guys. So who's going with who" I know Taylor has seen me go quite and is trying to move the conversation along. I really love her for it right now.

"Well troy and Chad have drove but Chad's car is a typical guy car and is seriously messy so him and Ryan will go in that and take the luggage then us girls will go with Troy. Well if that's ok with everyone?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go"

* * *

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 12

**hey thanks to the people that reviewed and added my to fave stories :D hope you like it. please review!**

* * *

"Yeah. Hi. It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for picking us up" why am I talking so quietly. It's so unlike me I used to be so loud and bubbly. Its ever since… anyways I refuse to focus on that. This is supposed to be my new start.

"Yeah thanks guys. So whose going with who" I know Taylor has seen me go quite and is trying to move the conversation along. I really love her for it right now.

"Well troy and Chad have drove but Chad's car is a typical guy car and is seriously messy so him and Ryan will go in that and take the luggage then us girls will go with Troy. Well if that's ok with everyone?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go"

While there all talking I start to think. I know I've met her before but I had forgotten what she really looks like. Although she's tired and has probably been crying the first thing that I thought when I saw her was that she is so beautiful. She's looks so delicate and innocent. I don't even know this girl and I feel like I want to protect her. Is that's wrong should I feel like that about a girl I hardly know.

"Troy? You ready to go?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry got lost in a bit of a daydream then."

"Ha-ha I noticed. Well me and gabby oh and Sharpay are coming with you"

"Right well let's go". Sharpay like normal starts talking nonstop with Taylor. I see Gabriella walking along with them but totally quietly. She looks so lost.

"Hey are you ok?" I know it seems like a stupid question to ask her but she seems grateful for the conversation.

"Yeah. Tired but I'm fine"

"Yeah I can imagine. I never sleep on planes" I know it's a random conversation but it's something.

"Yeah me either…." So then this is slightly awkward. What else can I say…?

"You've changed a lot since you came to visit with Taylor" o well that's something. At least she's comfortable to talk to me.

"Really? Well I may look different but I'm still the same old troy that you met"

"Yeah. Well at least I have someone else I know here. Thought it would be just Taylor and her family"

"Nope there's me. This probably won't mean that much to you but... I know you don't really know me but if you ever feel like you want to talk to someone. I'm here. Even if it's just to have a totally random conversation"

"Thank you. That actually does mean a lot to me".

So this is Taylor's house. Its' all so different to what it was in Colorado. It was so neat and organized there but here it looks comfy and lived in. I feel like I'm intruding on her home. I know she offered and this is what I want but it still feels so strange. And am I gonna have my own room cause I will feel so guilty if I'm sharing with Taylor that would be totally invading her personal space. Ahhh I'm really nervous now.

"Are you ok? You seem to have drifted off there?" it was troy. We're outside the door waiting for Taylor to say goodbye to Chad and Sharpay.

"Yeah I'm fine just daydreaming"

"Right. Seems we have more in common than I thought" he smiles down at me. I don't know what I do in reply but it's not a smile. More of a slight twitch in the lips. It's weird but I don't think I've actually smiled since…well since it happened.

"So you guys ready?" Taylor comes bounding up. I'm glad we're back here she seems so much happier home with her friends than at my house. Well I'm not really surprised. My house has been rather depressing lately.

"Yeah I'll go get the bags and meet you inside"

"Okay. Gabby come on in I'll show you your room" she pulls me up the stairs before I even have time to offer to get my own bags.

"Well this is obviously the entrance area and as you can see its pretty open plan so it's quite easy to figure out where everything is. I'll give you the proper tour later but for now I'll just show you your room as I'm guessing you're really tired"

"Yeah I am a bit" she leads me upstairs and down a hallway to a bedroom door. Opening it I can see a large room with a big double bed and French doors.

"Wow. Is this really my room?"

"Yeah do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous Taylor" it really is. I can't believe it.

"Well this was our guest room and you know what moms like she loves to decorate. Well I'll leave you to get settled for a bit. I think mom and dads in the garden so I'll go find them. Just come down whenever you want or you can do whatever. Just go to bed if you like I know you're tired"  
"yeah I might"

"Well just call if you need anything" she goes to leave.

"Taylor. Thank you. For everything"

"Your more than welcome" she smiles and leaves.

So this is my new room, my new house. My new life. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. it must just have been nerves. Now I'm here I feel better though. Just in general. I actually feel like this is gonna really help me. Plus all Taylor's friends seem really nice. I think I'm going to get on with them all well, which is good. I guess the sooner I can fit in here the easier it will be to rebuild my life. Its gonna be strange. For the past 3 years I've had Josh. He's looked after me and has been there for everything. My life was totally intertwined with his. Anytime I needed anything even if it was the smallest little thing. He was there. For it all. This is gonna be hard. This is gonna be really hard.

"Gabriella?" turning around I see troy in the doorway with my bags

"Yeah, come in. thanks you for bringing them up"

"No problem. Where do you want them?"

"Ohh just put them anywhere I'll get to them later"

"You want some help? Or are you going to sleep?"

"I'm actually surprisingly awake"

"Ok do want to be left alone. Because I promise I won't be offended if you want me to go. Seriously just say it and I'll leave"

"To be honest I quite like the company"

"You probably won't be saying that after you've got to know me" he smiles a little cheeky smile at me. I like how he is so casual and jokey. It's helping me relax a bit.

"I'm sure you're not that bad" I sit on the edge of my bed wondering what he's going to do.

"Hmm I dunno. So what were you thinking about then? You seemed to be in deep thought" e goes and sits in the big chair opposite the bed. I'm glad. He's lovely and everything but I wouldn't know how to react if he came and sat next to me.

"Was I?"

"Yeah I knocked twice before coming in"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize. I go off in thoughts really easily"

"Yeah I've noticed" again he grins at me.

"You seem to do it yourself"

"Yeah I guess I do. So then you want help unpacking or you gonna wait till tomorrow"

"Erm well I guess I could start it now. You don't have to stay and help though if you don't want"

"Nah I don't mind" he grins and jumps up with a surprising amount of energy.

We've been unpacking for about an hour now. He's so easy to talk to. We've been talking about the most random of things for the past hour. But he's not brought up josh or why I'm here yet. I'm sort of glad but thought he would have mentioned it.

"Where do you want these pictures?"

"Which ones?" I walk over to him and see him unwrapping frames. Picking them up I go put them on the windowsill.

"Here you forgot one" he brings it over and gives me it.

"Oh…" I take a sharp intake of breath. It's a picture of me and Josh. It's when we were climbing a couple of months ago. We got to the top of the highest rock there. We're stood on top with his arms around me smiling like fools. I quickly wipe a tear. I don't want to start crying now. I take it and put it on my bedside table instead. As I sit on my bed troy comes over and sits down too. Next to me but not to close.

"Is that josh?"

"Yeah. It was only taken 2 months ago" a few tears fall

"Gabriella I'm so sorry for your loss. I only met him briefly once but he seemed like such a nice guy. He really didn't deserve what happened and I'm so sorry that it did"

"Thank you. That would have meant a lot to him. It does to me…. I'm sorry I don't mean to get upset like this but it's hard"

"Its fine honestly it's totally understandable" he smiles over at me. I don't know why but it makes me cry more. He hesitates slightly but opens his arms for a hug. I hug back and cry softly into his shoulder. He doesn't say anything but just hugs me back and lets me cry. I don't know why but it doesn't feel weird. It feels normal, like he's someone I've known all my life. And it was silent apart my faint sobs but it wasn't awkward like I would have thought it should have been. So there I was. Crying over josh in the arms of basically a total stranger.


	14. Chapter 13

**hey hope you like it. please review i'm debating whether to continue or not so please let mee know what you think of it. praise and criticism welcome :) **

* * *

"Gabriella I'm so sorry for your loss. I only met him briefly once but he seemed like such a nice guy. He really didn't deserve what happened and I'm so sorry that it did"

"Thank you. That would have meant a lot to him. It does to me…. I'm sorry I don't mean to get upset like this but it's hard"

"Its fine honestly it's totally understandable" he smiles over at me. I don't know why but it makes me cry more. He hesitates slightly but opens his arms for a hug. I hug back and cry softly into his shoulder. He doesn't say anything but just hugs me back and lets me cry. I don't know why but it doesn't feel weird. It feels normal, like he's someone I've known all my life. And it was silent apart my faint sobs but it wasn't awkward like I would have thought it should have been. So there I was. Crying over josh in the arms of basically a total stranger.

"So then you ready for you first official day in Albuquerque?"

"Erm Tay?"

"Yeah. Get up and get ready breakfast is in 10 minutes then I'm taking you on a tour of the city" and with that she bounded out of the room. Rolling over I see my clock. 8:00Am. So much for a lie in. looking down I realize I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. Why didn't I get changed…? That's odd. I spot a note on the mirror. Getting up and going over I see who it's from.

_Hey, you fell asleep last night so thought it would be best to just leave you to sleep. Hope you're feeling better this morning. Ring or text me if you need me, my cell number is 999-5748._

_ Troy x_

Oh yeah. He was here last night and I was crying to him…I must have just cried myself to sleep. Again. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird for crying to him. No he wouldn't have left a note if he did. Anyway I better get ready.

(5 hours later)

"Gabriella can we please eat now. I'm starving!"

"Yeah of course. Where are we going?"

"Follow me" she links my arm and leads me along a few streets until we're outside this little diner place.

"This is where we hang out all the time. You'll love it I promise" dragging me inside we go over to an empty booth and sit down. Picking up the menu I see its all 1950s styled. The whole place is actually…I guess that's the theme.

"So what do you think?"

"I really like it. So is this your hang out spot?"

"Yeah if we're not at school or someone's house we'll be here….as you can see by who just walked in" I turn around to see Troy and Chad walking over to us. Troy smiles warmly at me before sitting down next to me. Chad sits next to Taylor.

"Afternoon ladies. What brings you here on this pleasant day?" Chad puts a fake, rather bad, English accent.

"Mate that accent is awful you do realize that don't you?"  
"What? I thought it was pretty good myself" Taylor starts to giggle at the look on his face. He looks slightly offended that troy insulted his accent.

So we spent the rest of the afternoon in the diner with troy and Chad. We're we just about to order yet another ice cream sundae to share when the waitress came over and placed a milkshake in front of me.

"Oh I didn't order that, I think you've given it to the wrong person"

"I know but that guy at the counter sent it over to you" I looked over and saw a guy staring at me. When he saw me look he winked and then came over

"Hey gorgeous, wanna come sit with me in my booth instead?" I just sat there silently panicking

"There's no need to be shy, I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on I'll show what it's like to be with a real man" that's was it. I had to leave. I get up push past him and run out the door. I can her Taylor shout after me and troy saying something to the guy but I just leave and run down the street. I just had to get out of there. I just had too.

Who does that? Who goes up to random people and talks like that? What a creep. And what was all that stuff about being with a real man? He wouldn't know what a real man was if one came and punched him in the face. I wish Josh would have been there then. He would have told him where to shove it. I don't know what to do in this situation; I always had Josh to look out for me. I don't even know where I am. I didn't look where I was going now I'm lost. Great that's just what I need. I go sit on a bench next to a park and try to figure out where I am. I can't even ring Taylor cause I left my bag in the diner.

Ok this is starting to freak me out now. I seriously have no idea where I am, or how I'm gonna get back to Taylors. I don't have my phone so I can't ring her. I have some change and there's a payphone but dont know her new number. Oh hang on a second I have troy's number. Pulling his note out my pocket I remember that I grabbed this morning meaning to text him to say thank you but totally forgot and just shoved it in my pocket. But can I ring troy. I know I talked to him yesterday afternoon but he still doesn't really know me. Wouldn't that be weird?

"In another daydream I see?" huh I spin around to see troy walking up to me.

"Oh erm no I was actually just thinking about how to get to Taylors. I have no idea where I am and don't even have my phone so ..."

"Yeah well you left that when you ran out….are you ok?" he comes and sits next to me

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure cause you seemed really upset after that jerk talked to you" he seem to get angry mentioning the guy from the diner. Seriously his eyes go a slightly darker color and I can see him tense up a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Honestly just couldn't deal with some creep hitting on me…."

"Well if it's any constellation I don't think he'll be going back to the diner anytime soon"

"Why what do you mean?"

"Well let's just say me and Chad talked to him and I think he got the message"  
"ohh…thank you" wow had they really said something to him about it.

"No problem"

"Its strange…before I would have easily told that guy where to shove it …but I just didn't know what to say or how to react.."

"Well just so you know….you've always got me to stick up for you" he looks at me with a warm caring smile. Josh used to say that to me.

"Thanks" I say it so quietly I don't even think he hears, but he doesn't say anything. Just sits there in silence with me.

"So do you want to get going then?" he stands up and offers me his hand. I hesitate before taking it; I let it go as soon as I'm stood up though. Is that rude. It doesn't seem to bother him as he smiles at me as we start walking.

"So my house is only a few minutes away from here if you wanna go there so I can get my car and drive you home. It only takes about 20minutes to walk to Taylors but wasn't sure what you wanted to do so…" he rambles off and goes quite looking a bit nervous. That's weird, why would he be nervous?

"Oh well I don't mind…I don't want to be any bother. I don't mind walking…just as long as you point me in the wrong direction"

"Gabriella you seriously think I would let you walk home alone? If its ok though I'll get my car cause I'm going out later and may as well just go straight there"

"Oh well thank you...whatever's easiest for you I don't want to be a pain..."

"Honestly I'm happy to do it"

"Thank you then" he starts to lead my up a driveway so this must be his house. He opens the front door and lets me in first. Ah I didn't realize we would be going into his house just thought we would be getting his car.

"Have a seat. I'm just gonna go get the keys and ring Tay to let her know your ok and she can stop looking. Be back down in 2minutes. Ok?"

"Oh yeah ok thanks" he smiles and turns to go upstairs. A second later he comes back down...

"And by the way... you could never be a pain" and with another grin he bounds upstairs to get his stuff. True to his word a few minutes later he's back downstairs, keys in hand with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"So you ready to go then?" I was busy looking at the family pictures up in the hallway so he slightly startled me.

"Yeah of course...sorry I was..."

"Daydreaming?" he finishes with a cheeky grin. I look down with a sort of half smile on my lips.

10 minutes later we were pulling up outside Taylor's house. I expect to just thank troy and get out, but before I've even taken my seatbelt off he's getting out the car and walking round to my door. He opens it for me and smiles when he catches my eye. I immediately say thanks and look down. We say nothing mire as he walks me to the door.

"Well thank you for saving me tonight and bringing me home"

"It was my pleasure just in future take your phone" he grins at me again. He quickly hugs me. I wasn't expecting it so don't really know if I responded or not.

"Well I'll probably see you around soon then"

"Yeah and you know where to find me if you ever need to talk" and with one last smile he left.

A few hours later I'm lying in bed thinking about today. I came to Albuquerque to help me accept Josh's death. And although I wanted a fresh start somewhere new I honestly didn't know if it was going to do anything for me. I am totally heartbroken that I've lost him forever. I don't know what to do with myself. But I actually feel that maybe this was the right place to come. I don't know how and I don't know when but I think that at some point I will start to accept this whole situation. I thinks it's troy that's made me realize that. He has been so kind and so understanding to me and he hardly even knows me. Just yesterday has shown me that I will have moments when I feel normal again. The fact that I was able to spend the majority of an afternoon talking normally without crying or getting upset proves that with help, someday, I will accept it.

* * *

**please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey I hope you like it :D thanks to those who are reviewing. Please review!**

* * *

A few hours later I'm lying in bed thinking about today. I came to Albuquerque to help me accept Josh's death. And although I wanted a fresh start somewhere new I honestly didn't know if it was going to do anything for me. I am totally heartbroken that I've lost him forever. I don't know what to do with myself. But I actually feel that maybe this was the right place to come. I don't know how and I don't know when but I think that at some point I will start to accept this whole situation. I thinks it's troy that's made me realize that. He has been so kind and so understanding to me and he hardly even knows me. Just yesterday has shown me that I will have moments when I feel normal again. The fact that I was able to spend the majority of an afternoon talking normally without crying or getting upset proves that with help, someday, I will accept it.

"Right that's it. GET UP" that is what I was woken up to by my lovely so called best friend Taylor

"Tay what? What are you doing? Its 7 am….on a Saturday!" I roll back over and pull the covers back over me. Then as if shouting at this time in the morning wasn't evil enough she rips open the curtains so I burry my head under the pillows. I never knew she was this evil,

"Well you've been here for two weeks now and you still have not fully unpacked and it's driving me crazy! So we are going to spend the day unpacking and making this room yours"

"Ok but I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't we do this at a more reasonable hour?"

"Because we have a lot to do today, the stuff your mom sent arrived yesterday and it's all waiting in the hallway. Besides it's not that early I've been up since 6 anyway. Now get up!" and with that she pulls of my duvet and walks out the door. I roll over and close my eyes again...

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING BACK TO SLEEP. BREAKFAST IS IN 10 MINUTES" I hear her shout as she walks downstairs.

"Ugghhh" I grudgely roll out of bed and go get ready.

Half an hour later we're in the car driving to troy's house because as if this wasn't mean enough getting me up Taylor has decided we need help in unpacking so is driving round to everyone house at 7.30 on a Saturday morning to give them a little wake up surprise. I told her that it was too harsh to drag them in but she didn't listen and just dragged me to the car. So at the moment I'm in the passenger seat with my back against the window drifting in and out sleepy state as she's in troy's house no doubtedly shouting at him to get up like she did me. Ah yeah that's the curtains being ripped open, so they should be down in about 5 minutes then. As if on cue Taylor comes bounding out with smile followed by a half-asleep bed haired troy. He climbs into the back seat and smiles at me. Before I know it we're at Chad's and Taylor is again out commencing with her evil plan.

"So what time did she have you up?"

"7" I try and stifle a yawn while troy just grins at me.

"Well that's Taylor for you"

"Sorry about it though. She's making you lot get up early to help me unpack…I tried to talk her out of it …"

"Don't worry about it; she was the same when Sharpay was re-decorating. And trust me that was 10 times worse"

"Are you sure. I still feel bad. I honestly did try and convince that getting me up this early was enough torture for the day but she was having none of it" he chuckled and said

"Yeah that sounds about right" at that moment Taylor comes out dragging and I mean physically dragging, Chad by the arm. She opens the car door and shoves him in causing him to land on troy, before just curling up and starting to snore. Oh wow. Now that's a committed sleeper.

1 later we're back at Taylors house after having gotten Sharpay and Ryan up and stopping at the shop to get food supplies for the day. Tay figured that was the only way she was going to keep Chad here, and awake. At this moment in time we're carrying my boxes up the stairs, well when I say we I mean Troy, Chad and Ryan are and me, Tay and Sharpay are carrying lightish boxes with my clothes in. as soon as we're in my room Taylors starts directing everyone on their tasks for the moment. Me and Sharpay are currently in my closet unpacking my clothes while Chad and Ryan are in the bathroom attempting to hang a shower curtain, hence the word attempting. Troy's been ordered to move the bed to the opposite side of the room, god knows why I don't mind it where it is but Taylor says that she knows I'll prefer on the opposite side of the room. I just let her get on with it as I don't really have the energy to argue.

"Ahhh gabby I love this dress its gorgeous!"

"Ohh really do you think?"

"Yeah don't you like it?" she's looks genuinely shocked

"No I like it, it just doesn't suit me at all" she laughs and carries on unpacking

"So how do you order your clothes then?"

"Huh?" an order? For the closet?

"Yeah like is it color, season, style…"

"Erm I don't have an order. I just put them on the rail"

"Seriously…oh well don't worry I'll sort it for you" she smiles at me then starts unpacking clothes

"Do you need me to help you or do you have a system. Cause I can ask Taylor what else needs doing"

"Well I think I'll be alright. If I were you though, I'd go get a drink or something and escape for 10 minutes" she grins at me as she knows what Taylors like

"I think might actually"

"Don't worry I'll cover for you" she winks and walks out. I see her distracting Taylor and signals for me to leave behind Taylors back. I quickly walk out the room and go downstairs. Taylor's parents are out so I grab a drink and go sit outside on the big porch swing.

After about 10 minutes I hear someone come downstairs. Well 10 minutes isn't bad. Thought Taylor would catch on earlier to be honest. I hear her come outside and brace myself for her next instruction when I'm surprised at who it is

"Taking a break?" troy says as he leans on the wall and smiles at me

"I was. Has Taylor told you to come get me?"

"No she figured it out before you even had completely left the room but let you have a breather"

"But I have to go back now don't I?"

"No actually she sent me down with box for you to sort out. She said she doesn't know what to do with it" he hands me the box and is about to leave.

"You can stay if you want" he smiles at me then sits down next to me.

I open and start getting things out; it's mainly just stuff that was on my dressing table back home. Just little ornaments wrapped and stuff. I unravel this one to find my gorgeous antique hand mirror.

"Wow that looks antique"

"Yeah it is. My grandmothers, grandmother got it given to her when she was 16. And since then it's been passed down from daughter to daughter on their 16th birthday"

"It's beautiful" troy smiles and gently takes it from my hand and carefully turns it over to look at it in more detail

"I know it is the only thing I have left of grandma" he smiles gently at me and carefully wraps it back up. Wanting to move on I take a few more things out and we start talking about something else.

About 20 minutes later I've sorted everything out and start placing stuff back in the box. Some stuff like photos and the mirror and a few others things are left out cause there going on my dressing table but everything else is going into storage tubs in my closet. We're just about to go back up when troy picks something up of the floor. Turning around he says

"Hey what about this. It must have fallen out earlier" I glance up and that's when I see it.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please review**

* * *

20 minutes later I've sorted everything out and start placing stuff back in the box. Some stuff like photos and the mirror and a few others things are left out because there going on my dressing table but everything else is going into storage tubs in my closet. We're just about to go back up when troy picks something up of the floor. Turning around he says

"Hey what about this. It must have fallen out earlier" I glance up and that's when I see it.

I go silent. I feel like I can't breathe, I can see troy staring at me getting concerned but I can't do anything but stare at it. That tiny little object on the palm of his hand evokes so many feelings inside of me. I have a million thoughts running through my mind at this moment in time. What do I say? W hat do I do?

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" he sits down next to me and I can see the concerned look on his face. He looks so worried.

"What…..oh yeah I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine." He picks the box up again

"Yeah I'm fine honestly" I look down and try to relax but then I seem him about to open it...

"NO" I snatch it out of his hand before he has a chance to fully open it. He looks at me in shock. I don't blame I'm though; to be honest I would be a bit shocked if someone did that.

"Gabriella…"

"I'm sorry…it's just…it's...its ...private" I look down at the box in my hands. I've had it for a month now and I've still not opened it and looked inside

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't realize" he has a guilty look on his face and I can see that he thinks he's upset me.

"Please don't feel guilty…its me…honestly I'm just really…protective over it…"

"I'm still sorry" he smiles gently at me.

"Its ok..." we sit in silence for a few minutes. He gets up and is about to take the stuff inside

"Josh gave it to me…"

"What?" he sits back down and looks at me waiting for a response's carry on staring at my lap while holding the box in my hands

"Well...he was supposed to ….the doctors gave it me….they said they found it in his jacket pocket…and his parents had said it was for me...…so…I've….I've never even opened it….I've had since he….since he …died…its been over a month now….how pathetic is that?..."

"It's not pathetic" up till now troy had been totally silent. I looked up at him and he's smiling down at me

"Do you think it's weird…that I haven't opened it I mean?"

"No…I don't think its weird at all…I think that you're doing amazingly well dealing with this whole situation…and that this little box...is your way of keeping him with you…of keeping a part of him alive.." I look at him in amazement. That's exactly how feel. I can't believe he gets it. that's partly why I haven't opened it, because when I do and I see what's inside it'll will be like he's truly gone. I'll have nothing left of him to wonder about…nothing unknown.

"Thank you for saying that...it's nice to know that someone understands why I haven't opened it"

"No problem" he smiles at me and I smile back. Wow. I think that's the first time I've properly smiled since Josh died. We head back upstairs to carry on decorating.

After talking to Troy I feel different. Like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I don't know what it is but I feel calmer and more secure than I have the last few weeks. Being able to tell him about the box and have him understand it and not think I'm crazy means so much to me. I now know that coming here was the right thing to do. Meeting everyone has really helped me. I know it's been a month now but I'm just starting to feel normal again. Like things are going to turn out ok, don't get me wrong I'm still a total mess but I'm pulling myself together a bit now. And its feels so nice to smile, I know that sounds cheesy but it does.

"Gabriella! Hurry up or we're going to be late" that girl can really take her time sometimes. She's probably off in a daydream again like normal.

"I'm ready Tay calm down" she casually walks in and we leave for the movies.

We're meeting everyone there to have a well earned night out after all our decorating. Looking over at Gabriella staring out the passenger seat, I can tell something's different. She seems different in herself, calmer, even happier. I know it's only been just over a month since Josh died, and I know shes still completely devastated but I can tell she's starting to accept it. She seems happier than she has been…more herself again. I don't know what it is that's helping her but I'm glad for it. It's so good to see her being herself again. Even if it is just a little bit.

When we get there she's out the car and links up with me as we walk in to meet everyone. As everyone says hi I glanced over and see her talking to Troy…and…she's smiling. That's the first time I've seen her properly smile since he died. I can't help but grin. I'm so happy that she's smiling. It's been way to long

"Taylor? Taylor? Are you still with us?" I snap out of it to see Chad talking and clapping in my face

"What huh oh sorry yeah. What did you ask?" they laughed at me before answering

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any popcorn because me and Ryan are going to get food and stuff for everyone?"

"Oh erm yeah can I have toffee popcorn please" I go to get my purse but they've already gone. I see Chad turn around and wink at me and I can feel myself blush slightly.

"Tay are you blushing?" troy asked me in a teasing tone which then causes gabby and Sharpay to turn and stare at me as well

"What no...I'm just hot that's all"

"Tay the air-con is on like ridiculously cold in here" I glare at Sharpay to shhhh and she gives me a apologetic look

"Anyways what movie are we going to see again" and its stuff like that which is why Gabriella is one of my closest friends. She can tell when I want the subject to be changed.

"Erm I don't actually know it was Chad's turn to pick so god help us" we laugh at troy's comment just as Chad and Ryan come back over with the food and drinks

"So then guys we ready?"

"uh-huhh" we all sort of mumble in a unenthusiastic way. Everyone laughs at his face then follows him to the cinema room we're in. I grab troy's arm and pull him so we're walking slightly behind everyone else.

"Tay what's up you ok?"

"Yeah...i just wanted to say thank you" he looks at me totally confused

"What? What for?"

"For being there for Gabriella. I can really see that your helping her so much…"  
"Oh well…ok...i didn't realise I was helping her that much..." he still looks a bit confused, bless him.

"Well you are…and even if neither of you realize it I can see it..." he still looks a bit unsure of what I'm saying

"Troy trust me…you the first person to make her smile in over a month…your helping" and with that he just linked my arm and grinned at me. I know that her coming here was definitely the right thing to do.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

Everyone laughs at his face then follows him to the cinema room we're in. I grab Troy's arm and pull him so we're walking slightly behind everyone else.

"Tay what's up you ok?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to say thank you" he looks at me totally confused

"What? What for?"

"For being there for Gabriella. I can really see that you're helping her so much…"  
"Oh well…ok...I didn't realise I was helping her that much..." he still looks a bit confused, bless him.

"Well you are…and even if neither of you realize it I can see it..." he still looks a bit unsure of what I'm saying

"Troy trust me…you the first person to make her smile in over a month…your helping" and with that he just linked my arm and grinned at me. I know that her coming here was definitely the right thing to do.

* * *

"Taylor I'm really nervous….I don't know if I'm ready yet"

"Gabby I know it's scary starting a new school but you'll be fine"

"Yeah but I'm not ready….what if they start asking me why I transferred…I can't say why I'll fall apart..."

"Gabs calm down my mom spoke to the school and explained the situation so nobody's going to make you stand up and explain why you transferred … and if anybody asked just say that you needed a change of scenery…and just remember you have me, Sharpay and the guys here right beside you".

She smiled over and carried on driving. We were on the way to school and for me it was my first day back at school since it happened which was 2 months ago. Taylor had gone back 3 weeks after we got here but I still wasn't ready. I still don't think I am but I can't sit around at Taylor's house all day waiting for her to come home. And besides I couldn't afford to miss anymore school. I was just so scared. I had no idea what it was going to be like and to be honest I didn't know how to act. Since it happened the only people I've been around have known about josh. What if someone asks me about I won't know what to say. To be honest I just want to get through this whole day without breaking down in tears. The thing that is getting me through it so far is that I know I have friends who will help me through it. And not just Taylor, I have become good friends with Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and most of all Troy. I know it's weird but I've become strangely close to Troy in the past 6 weeks. I'm just glad that I have them there because I would never get through today if they weren't.

"Gabby….Gabby….stop daydreaming again we're here" she just laughs at me as I look confused and then gets out of the car. I get out and catch up with her as we walk towards the entrance of the school.

"Morning ladies"

"Morning Chad" I can't help but smile at Taylor and Chad as they start talking. They both like each other as more than friends but I'm not sure either of them knows it yet. Or they do but just don't want to admit it to themselves…or each other for that matter.

As we walk along I don't focus on their conversation and instead put my attention towards my new school. Taylor is, I assume, leading me towards an office where I'll collect my schedule and map and locker things. It's very different to my school back in Colorado. It's much bigger for starters and it's like one of those schools that you would see on an American TV show. It's definitely going to be different than what it was like at home. Everyone knew me there because it was that small but here…here I'm going to be the mysterious new girl.

"So how are you surviving your first day so far?" Troy smiled down at me before sitting next to me in the cafeteria. It was lunch and so far so good.

"I am surviving which I think is a plus and I haven't got lost yet which is even better" I smiled back and carried on eating.

"Well that's always a good start. Let look at your timetable see if we've got anything together? "I hand it to him and see him grin straight away.

"Why are you grinning like that" I ask nervously

"Because it looks like you've just found yourself a new tour guide… we practically have the same timetable give or take your advanced classes" he carried on smiling.

"Oh right ok well that's good at least I'll know someone in my classes then…I hate being the new girl who nobody knows"

"Well then consider me your tour guide and your personal introductory service so that you never feel like the new girl again" I couldn't help but smile at this.

"I told you that your first day would be fine"

"Ok Tay you were right…as normal" they all laugh as we slide into a booth at the 50s Diner.

I had survived my first day at their well my school and it had gone fine. I didn't break down into tears at any point, nobody asked me why I had transferred and in the afternoon with troy as my introducer I had met many people all of whom seemed really nice and welcoming. Now we had gone to the Diner to celebrate.

I'm not over what happened yet and even though it's been two months since it happened I still sometimes wake up in the night screaming because I dreamt what happened. I'll cry myself back to sleep and wake up in the morning feeling awful. But I know I made the right choice in moving here. Because although I miss my home I know that if I was still in Colorado I would still be in the state I was when I left. I have made some amazing friends here and sat around this table with them all laughing and joking I'm starting to feel normal again. Like I belong it's nice to know that with their help I'll get through this.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

I had survived my first day at their well my school and it had gone fine. I didn't break down into tears at any point, nobody asked me why I had transferred and in the afternoon with troy as my introducer I had met many people all of whom seemed really nice and welcoming. Now we had gone to the Diner to celebrate.

I'm not over what happened yet and even though it's been two months since it happened I still sometimes wake up in the night screaming because I dreamt what happened. I'll cry myself back to sleep and wake up in the morning feeling awful. But I know I made the right choice in moving here. Because although I miss my home I know that if I was still in Colorado I would still be in the state I was when I left. I have made some amazing friends here and sat around this table with them all laughing and joking I'm starting to feel normal again. Like I belong it's nice to know that with their help I'll get through this.

* * *

"Hey gabs you ok" troy asks as he walked into my room. I was just lying on my bed studying.

"Yeah…I'm ok...you?" I answer distractedly trying to understand what on earth this textbook is on about.

"No you're not..." he lies down on the bed next to me "now spill"

"It's nothing honestly I'm ok"

"Gabby it's me…tell me"

"Well it's nothing really … I'm just really stressed over this work…. I don't get any of it and no matter how many times I read this textbook none of it will go in. And to top it off the teacher I have for this class has just set a huge assignment about a subject I know nothing about that's in for next week and I just know that I'm never going to be able to write it by then" I pushed my text book of the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Well you do know the only way you're going to get it done don't you?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah I know… I just have to stick it out and eventually it will go in and I can write the assignment"

"No. You have to go out, have fun and not think about it all day" he grinned at me

"What?"

"You have to go out, have fun and no think about it all day then when you come back to it tomorrow your mind will be clear and it will be a lot easier"

"Yeah as good as that sounds I don't think it works like that" I got up and went to pick my text book up but before I could lie back down troy had thrown the textbook on the bed.

"What are you doing troy?"

"We are going out all day and I'm taking your mind off this assignment…now get your stuff I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes" he left the room while I just stood there slightly in shock.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING BACK TO STUDYING OR I WILL PHYSICALLY COME UP THERE AND CARRY YOU OUT!" that last comment made me move. I would rather leave voluntarily than be fireman's lifted out of here.

I wander downstairs and tell Taylor that we're going out on the way. She just smiles at me and tells me to have a good time. I find troy waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with the grin of a young child on his face. I just smile at him and he grabs my hand and pulls me outside to his truck. We get in and start driving but no matter how much I ask he will not tell me where we are going. Instead he just puts load music on and we both start singing along at the top of our lungs. We end up at a bowling alley. After winning the first game troy is slightly cocky.

"You ready to be beaten again gabs"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself there troy…you just lucky that's all"

"Please its pure skill….I don't need luck" he grins after to let me know he's not tally serious but I can still tell he is desperate to win.

"I never knew you were so competitive…but then again I should have realised"

"And whys that then?"

"Well you're the captain of a winning basketball team…you couldn't have got to there without having a competitive streak" I went to bowl and got a split and then totally failed the second go.

"Well I suppose your right" he grins and picks up his ball and bowls and knocks over every pin but 1.

"Ooh tough shot there...Good luck"

"Like I said it's not luck its skill. Watch this" he picks up another ball and goes to bowl it with a goof amount of force behind him. But instead of him letting go of the ball he went flying down the alley with it. In shock I ran up to him to see if he was ok cause he was half way down the alley.

"Oh my god troy are you ok?" I asked kneeling by his side. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine" and right then I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. And I don't just mean a little giggle I mean full on in hysterics laughing. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't hold it in and I could not for the life of me gain control of myself. Troy just looked at me confused unsure of whether he thought it was funny or thought I was mean but before long he was laughing alongside me. And we just sat there ridiculously laughing for about 10 minutes until the manager came over and asked us to leave. So while still laughing we got up got our stuff and left.

About an hour later we had calmed down and were sat on a dock that went out over a small lake that troy knew. There was nobody else here and we were just sat dipping our feet into the cool water.

"So…that was pure skill was it?" I said giggling

"Well I'll have you know that the ball was perfectly aimed and would have hit the last pin if it wasn't..."

"For you flying down the alley with the ball as well?" I asked interrupting him.

"Well…..yes" we looked at each other and started laughing again. After we had calmed down again.

"I haven't laughed like that in so long….not since josh died" Troy went quiet at the mention of josh.

"I'm sorry Troy I shouldn't have brought him up; I don't want you to feel awkward"

"I don't feel awkward gabby. It's ok if you want to talk about it…you know I'm here for you?" he smiles down at me and I smile back.

"You know that you're the first person to make me properly laugh in 4 months"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I smile at him and he grins back

"Well I'm glad to hear it

We spent the rest of the day lounging about at the lake talking. Troy went and bought us some food from a nearby café as I waited on the docking. We spent all afternoon talking about our lives and telling each other stories about the past. When it got dark troy made a campfire and brought out marshmallows and skewers that he'd bought earlier when he had gone to get food. We toasted marshmallows and when it got cold he gave me his jacket and put his arm around me to keep me warm. We sat there for a while looking at the lake and talking some more before he drove me back to Taylors. He walked me up the drive when we got there.

"Well I have to say troy your idea of getting out of the house really helped. I feel so much better"

"I told you" he grinned at me.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

"I had such a good day today you know" I couldn't help but smile thinking about the day.

"So did I….and seriously Gabriella anytime you need to talk...you know where I am" He smiled and lent it towards me. For a small second I thought he was going to kiss me but he just pulled me in for a hug. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Gabby"

"Bye Troy" He paused for a moment before walking back to his truck. I waved as he drove off and then went inside. After going upstairs I got changed and got into bed.

I can't stop thinking about today. I've not been that open with someone ever, well apart from josh of course. I just felt so comfortable talking to him. We even talked about Josh and I was fine. Only very briefly and it wasn't anything personal about him but he was still mentioned. It's weird, ever since I've come here I've become really good friends with troy. I'm so close to him and to be totally honest he is the one that is really helping me through what happened.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

"I had such a good day today you know" I couldn't help but smile thinking about the day.

"So did I….and seriously Gabriella anytime you need to talk...you know where I am" He smiled and lent it towards me. For a small second I thought he was going to kiss me but he just pulled me in for a hug. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Gabby"

"Bye Troy" He paused for a moment before walking back to his truck. I waved as he drove off and then went inside. After going upstairs I got changed and got into bed.

I can't stop thinking about today. I've not been that open with someone ever, well apart from josh of course. I just felt so comfortable talking to him. We even talked about Josh and I was fine. Only very briefly and it wasn't anything personal about him but he was still mentioned. It's weird, ever since I've come here I've become really good friends with troy. I'm so close to him and to be totally honest he is the one that is really helping me through what happened.

* * *

The morning after me and troy had spent the day together I woke up feeling in such a good mood. I don't know what it was I just felt happier than I had in a long time. I got up showered and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Me and Taylor drove to school singing along to the radio having a good time as we went. As we were walking into school to go to homeroom we linked up and she kept grinning at me.

"Ok why do you keep smiling at me like that?

"Like what?" she asked innocently but I knew she knew what I meant

"Like that! You've been doing it all morning"

"No reason…It's just good to see smiling and happy. It's been a long time since I've seen you properly smiling"

"Is that all"

"Yeah" she just grinned at me again and then we walked into homeroom and sat down with everyone else.

After a long day of being in school I told Taylor that I was staying late to do my assignment in the library and that Troy had offered me a lift home as he was staying late for basketball anyway. When I mentioned the lift of troy she did that grin again that's she's being doing all day to me. I don't get her sometimes.

"So troy…" Chad turned to me in the locker room as we were getting changed for practise.

"yeah?"

"whats going on with you and gabby then?"

"what are you talking about Chad" I've known Chad since we were little but I still sometimes find it hard to understand what on earth he is talking about

"You and Gabby?" he said as if that was the clearest explanation in the world for what he was talking about

"yeah what about us"

"What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing is going on we're friends" he smirked at that

"Yeah ok then you might just be friends but you like her don't you"

"What are you talking about….chad she's just my friend"

"Ok then your 'just friends'" He just laughed slightly then went into the gym.

After chad had said that I could not stop thinking about it. What did he mean 'just friends' we are just friends. Yeah out of everyone she's met here I've probably become the closest to her but that doesn't mean anything. I'm just trying to help her get through this difficult time in her life. I mean she was with the guy for 3 years and totally in love with him and he just died right in front of her that's clearly going to affect someone deeply. I'm just being there for her and it's her choice that's she's opened up to me. In all honesty I just want her to be able to deal with it and get over him which is going to be really hard to do. I just want her to be happy.

I finished in the library earlier than I thought so I went to the gym to see if their practise was over yet. As it was still going on I snuck in and went to sit on the bleachers to watch. I noticed troy glance at me so I waved but he didn't respond, he actually seemed really distracted by something. I hope he's ok. When the practise finished he came over and said that he was just going to get showered and changed quickly. He seemed really distracted by something though, I hope its nothing serious.

"hey Gabs you ok?" chad had come over to me

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"Cant complain. You waiting for troy?"

"Yeah he's giving me a lift. Are you not getting changed?"

"Nah I'm in no ruch I'll keep you company"

"You don't have to do that chad I'll be fine"

"No I don't mind….you ever played basketball?"

"I had a hoop in the back yard when I was little but that's about it"

"Well lets see what you got" He dragged me up and ran off and got a basketball. After coming back he threw at me.

"You seriously want me to play you at basketball?"

"No just see if you can get it in the net" he laughed.

When I aimed I got it in and saw that he was in complete shock. But after that I totally failed at getting it in again. It was just luck. We carried on shooting and laughing at my failed attempts of getting it in the net. After about 15 minutes troy came out so I hugged chad goodbye and we left. On the way home we chatted about our days and stuff but troy still seemed off.

"Troy are you ok you seem a bit distracted?"

"Yeah I'm fine..sorry if I've been quite I'm just in a daydreaming mood today"

"Ok if your sure you're alright"

"Yeah I'm fine honestly" he grinned at me and pulled up at my house.

"Ok good. Well thanks for the lift. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I got out and walked around the side.

"Yeah see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye then….and call me if you need me"

"Ok…..bye gabby" he smiled and drove off. Slightly confused I walked into the house and go upstairs and flop onto my bed. All the while wondering what it possibly is that troy is thinking about.

I hope gabby doesn't think I've been rude I just cant stop thinking about what chad said. I know he didn't say it but he was hinting that he thought I liked her or that we were getting to be more than friends. But that is so not true. We are just good friends. I just want her to be happy again, of course I do but that doesn't mean anything.

I remember the first day she got here when were unpacking her stuff and she saw the photo of her and josh and broke down in tears. It was awful I just wanted to make her feel ok. I barely knew her and i hated seeing her cry. It's the worse feeling in the world knowing that she's upset and I canlt do anything to make it change. I want to make her happy. She deserves to be happy after what she's been through. But am I the one to make her happy?

I'm so confused now. When I think about it I would do anything to make her happy again. I love it when I see her smiling because it makes me think that maybe I am helping. And knowing that I was the one that made her properly laugh since it happened makes me happy. I just want to make her feel ok. I want to make her laugh and smile. I want to protect her and make sure nobody ever hurts her. I just want to make her happy. Oh my god he's right. It's one of those rare occasions where Chad is right. I do like gabby as more than a friend. I don't just want her to be happy. I want to be the one to make her happy.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

I remember the first day she got here when we were unpacking her stuff and she saw the photo of her and josh and broke down in tears. It was awful I just wanted to make her feel ok. I barely knew her and I hated seeing her cry. It's the worse feeling in the world knowing that she's upset and I can't do anything to make it change. I want to make her happy. She deserves to be happy after what she's been through. But am I the one to make her happy?

I'm so confused now. When I think about it I would do anything to make her happy again. I love it when I see her smiling because it makes me think that maybe I am helping. And knowing that I was the one that made her properly laugh since it happened makes me happy. I just want to make her feel ok. I want to make her laugh and smile. I want to protect her and make sure nobody ever hurts her. I just want to make her happy. Oh my god he's right. It's one of those rare occasions where Chad is right. I do like Gabby as more than a friend. I don't just want her to be happy. I want to be the one to make her happy.

* * *

It's been a month now since me and Troy spent that random day together and every so often he goes a bit weird with me. It's just for a minute or so where he's looking at me but seems distracted by something else…it's so bizarre cause when I've asked him he just says he's day dreaming and then snaps out of it. I wonder what it is that's bothering him. But I don't have time to think about it anymore as we are all sat in the diner and Tay is about to share her amazing plan for this weekend.

"Right guys my parents are away this weekend so I was thinking that we could have like a 2 day movie night..."

"How can you have a 2 day movie night?" Chad interrupts. Normally Taylor hates when people interrupts her but she just sort of giggles at Chad's comment.

"I said like! Meaning that you guys will all come over after school on Friday and then we will have a movie night like normal but you can stay over Friday and Saturday night and we'll make a weekend of it"

"Aww yay sounds awesome Tay, I am so up for that!" Sharpay squeals

"I'm in" smiles Ryan

"Me too" agrees Chad

"And me" Troy grins

"Aww yay this going to be so much fun guys, we've not done something like this in way to long…AND this is the first time that will we get to include Gabby in group traditions"

"Ermm what kind of traditions Sharpay?" I ask slightly nervous

"Oh there just little silly things but we have to do them when we all stay over"

"Don't worry there not that bad, Shar just makes it sounds worse than it is" Troy whispers in my ear so Sharpay can't hear. I just smile back.

"So Troy?

"Yeah Chad?" we're in the locker rooms getting ready to go to the Taylors house after our Friday practise.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?" although I knew what he was referring to.

"Gabriella….you know that you like her"

"No because I only like her as a friend" he just looks at me

"Yeah ok then…Troy I admit I'm not the smartest guy in the world, in not good at getting hints and I'm really not very intuitive but I've known you since we were 3. I can tell when you're lying"

"I…uhh...ummm"

"Exactly" he grins and starts to walk out. I catch up with him as we get to my car. After getting in I drive to Taylors.

"And don't worry Troy I won't tell anyone" that's a good thing about Chad, if I tell him a secret I can count on him to take it to his grave. Walking into Taylor's living room we are greeted by the smell of nail polish, the sound of some girly film and the sight of the 3 girls and Ryan sitting on the sofa wearing facemasks. And yes I said Ryan as well.

"Dude what happened to you" Chad laughed at Ryan as he flopped down next to him.

"Thank god you guys are here. They pinned me down to paint my nails and the forced me to put a facemask on" Ryan looked slightly scared. I sat down on the other end next to Gabby.

"That was really mean to do that to him" I said to her

"Hey it wasn't my idea….I even defended him but Shar was determined and I thought if you can't beat em join em"

"And I wouldn't get to comfy over there Troy…your next" Shar evilly grinned and before I knew what was happening I had Gabby and Taylor pinning down either side while Shar put some weird cream thing on my face. And then while Chad was distracted by hysterically laughing at me the girls took the opportunity to pin him down and do the same to him.

"Camera time!" Shar whips out a camera from nowhere and starts taking pictures of everyone. After a few minutes we guys give and start posing for them. By the end of it everyone is in hysterics.

It's been about 2 hours since the guys got here and we are now sat on the sofa watching a scary movie that Ryan picked. We did owe it to him after what me, Shar and Taylor did. But the thing is I hate scary movies. I'm alright after I've watched them I just get creped out during. Like right now I'm watching from behind a pillow. Although this sofa is massive Chad and Ryan are sat on the floor and Shar and Tay are the other end so me and troy are kind of by ourselves this end.

"Are you ok" Troy whispers to me.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just not a big fan of scary movies that's all"

"Don't worry you'll be fine" he then puts he's arm around me and pulls me closer to him ever so slightly. I freeze for half a second then lean on him and let him hug me tighter. I immediately feel so much better and I am so comfy. I'm just sat here leaning on troy's chest as he has his arm around me holding me tight. This feels so normal, like we've sat like this a million times before.

Its 3am in the morning and I'm lying here wide awake. It may be due to all the sugar I've eaten tonight or it may be due to the fact that Chad's snoring is loud enough to wake the whole street but I think it's mainly due to the fact that I can't stop thinking about Gabriella. About earlier when she was curled up on the sofa leaning on me even long after the scary movie was finished. I don't know what to do because I can't help but think about her all the time. Sometimes I do it when I'm with her and she asks if I'm ok. And when we spent that day together and I walked her to the door from my car, I nearly leant in and kissed her. And that was before I had even realised that I felt this way. If it was just any other girl then I would tell her how I felt. But this is different in so many ways. I mean she's dealing with the love of her life dying and it's only been 5 months. I know she's not ready for another relationship yet she wouldn't even be ready for someone to tell her they liked her. And I wouldn't know how to tell her even if I could…I've never felt like this about anyone before.

Deciding that's Chad's snoring is too annoying I get up to go the back rooms when I realise the outside light is on. I go to turn it off when I realise that someone sat outside on the porch swing. I go outside to see who it is.

"Gabriella?" she's sat with her legs curled up besides her looking at the stars

"Troy? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep…you" I go and sit next to her.

"Me either…I didn't wake you up coming downstairs did I?"

"No I think Chad's snoring drowned out any other noise in the house" she smiles softly at me. We sit in silence for a while just gazing at the nights sky. I then notice her shiver slightly so I put my arm around her and pull her closer to warm her up. She leans on my shoulder and smiles. She carries on looking at the stars but I can't help but be distracted by her. She is so beautiful.

"There gorgeous aren't they" she's says gazing up at the sky.

"Yeah they are" I reply but I don't take my eyes of her. She turns to look at me. We both slowly lean in…

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	21. Chapter 20

"Gabriella?" she's sat with her legs curled up besides her looking at the stars

"Troy? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep…you" I go and sit next to her.

"Me either…I didn't wake you up coming downstairs did I?"

"No I think Chad's snoring drowned out any other noise in the house" she smiles softly at me. We sit in silence for a while just gazing at the nights sky. I then notice her shiver slightly so I put my arm around her and pull her closer to warm her up. She leans on my shoulder and smiles. She carries on looking at the stars but I can't help but be distracted by her. She is so beautiful.

"There gorgeous aren't they" she's says gazing up at the sky.

* * *

"Yeah they are" I reply but I don't take my eyes of her. She turns to look at me. We both slowly lean in and just as our lips are about to touch she looks down.

"I'm sorry" she whispers ever so quietly.

"It's ok" I then kiss her forehead and she looks back up at me.

"I…I…I can't…I'm sorry but…I just…I just can't" she has a tear falling down her cheek. I wipe it off and pull her in for a hug.

"It's ok….it's ok…I'm sorry"

"What for"

"For making you cry" she sits up and looks me straight in the eye.

"You have not made me cry troy…I don't even know why I am crying"

"Me either" she smiles at me. What am I supposed to do now? Fortunately I don't have to think about it because she goes back to leaning on my shoulder. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Troy…can I ask you something?"

"Of course…anything"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Ermm I don't know…..I've never really thought about it to be honest….do you?"

"I thought I did….I thought me and josh we're destined to be together, that it was fate…but then…he died….and now I'm thinking well either fate doesn't exist ..Or…."

"Or what?" she looks up at me

"Or my fate isn't what I thought it was going to be"

"Well how do you mean?" I'm slightly confused

"Well I don't know exactly. When josh died I was completely devastated, I didn't know how to live without him….he was my whole life….but…but then I moved here and I met all you guys…and I met you….."

"Was that a good thing?" I'm very confused right now; I don't totally understand what she's trying to say here.

"Yes…yes of course…it was a wonderful thing…troy without you I don't know how I would have coped. You have helped me so much… you have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life"

"Really?"

"Yes…troy before I came here I was an absolute mess…I basically stayed in my room for 3 weeks solid because everything in that town reminds me of him and of us"

"I can only imagine how hard it was for you….so is it what happened or coming here that has made you question fate?"

"Well kind of both really…I mean before I could never imagine myself with anyone but josh...but then he died…and it makes me wonder…maybe he wasn't my destiny in the long run…maybe I was always meant to move here and meant to meet you guys….perhaps my fate was always going to bring me here…..and I realise that makes me sound like I don't care about josh but I do…and I don't understand why he had to die and why he had to be taken away from me….and that makes me question destiny? Why would fate bring us together if it always was going to take him away from me?...I'm sorry I'm rambling..Just ignore me"

"You're not rambling its fine" She smiles at me and looks me straight in the eyes. I can't get over how beautiful she is.

"So what do you think?"

"Well I'm not really sure whether I believe in fate or not but I do believe that I was meant to meet you Gabriella"

"Really, why?"

"I don't know it's just ever since you moved here I've felt like I was somehow meant to meet you. And I don't know why…it might be to help you get through this or it might be for you to make me a better person….and I don't want this to come out wrong because I'm so sorry about josh…but …I'm so glad I met you"

"Thank you troy….that means so much to me" She hugs me tightly. We sit there for a while longer looking at the stars all the while she is cuddled up into my side.

Lying in bed I cannot stop thinking about last night. I went outside because I couldn't sleep and ended up having a heart to heart with troy. And I nearly kissed him. What is going on? Why did I nearly kiss him. I'm not ready for another relationship yet. It's only been 6 months. And troy's my friend I wouldn't want to risk losing him. I wouldn't be able to lose him in my life we're too close now and he has helped me so much since I moved here. But the thing that's bothering me most of all is…why there is a part of me that wanted to kiss him.

"Right gabs get up we're making breakfast" Taylor (of course) comes barging into my room

"What…oh right ok give me a minute and I'll be down"

"Well hurry up we need you for pancakes" and with that she was gone. I force myself out of bed and quickly change before she comes storming back in here. As I go into the kitchen I find I'm the last one up as everyone's already there cooking a full English breakfast.

"Morning" I turn around to find troy stood behind me smiling

"Morning" I grin back and then turn to go cook the pancakes but find everyone staring at us smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing" they all say then carry on with whatever it is they are doing.

I start making the pancake mix and sharpay puts the radio on so they all start singing along loudly to it. I can't help but smile at them. Before I know it there all dancing around and troy comes over to me and starts dancing and twirling me around the kitchen. I laugh along with everyone as we dance and sing our way through breakfast.

While I'm cooking the last batch of pancakes I catch troy's eye and he winks at me. It makes my stomach flutter slightly, why is that? I have no idea. But I can't stop smiling. And I still cannot stop thinking about what happened last night, well what nearly happened. Does he like me? As in more than a friend? Oh my god what if he does? No. no I'm being stupid of course he doesn't. We just both caught up in the moment that's all. That's definitely it. But he was right about one thing. I was supposed to move here and meet him. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 21

I start making the pancake mix and sharpay puts the radio on so they all start singing along loudly to it. I can't help but smile at them. Before I know it there all dancing around and troy comes over to me and starts dancing and twirling me around the kitchen. I laugh along with everyone as we dance and sing our way through breakfast.

While I'm cooking the last batch of pancakes I catch troy's eye and he winks at me. It makes my stomach flutter slightly, why is that? I have no idea. But I can't stop smiling. And I still cannot stop thinking about what happened last night, well what nearly happened. Does he like me? As in more than a friend? Oh my god what if he does? No. no I'm being stupid of course he doesn't. We just both caught up in the moment that's all. That's definitely it. But he was right about one thing. I was supposed to move here and meet him. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life.

* * *

"Right guys so what's the plan for today then?" We've finished breakfast and are now clearing up.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do" Tay replies

"What? You mean super organized, always has a plan, control freak taylor doesn't know what we're doing! I think I'm in shock"

"oh shut up ryan I'm not that bad" we all start giggling which she does not appreciate.

"Yes you are" Chad agrees

"I am not!"

"Taylor I've know you since we were kids and I'm sorry to say but you are a bit of a control freak….but not in a bad way…its good it means we always have something to do" I try and comfort her slightly before she gets offended and it turns in to an argument. Troy sensing what I'm doing tries help me out.

"Well anyway moving on….i heard about this event going off at the lake this weekend"

"Oh yeah what is it, I've been meaning to go to the lake for ages" I smile as sharpay asks about it. I look over at troy and realise he's smiling at me too, both of us remembering the last time we were there.

"Well I'm not sure exactly what its for but apparently there's like a fairground type of thing with rides and stuff, then there's all sorts of water sports going on on the lake, and there live music and loads of food.."

"Food? Right we're going come on!" Chad interrupts troy and leaps up excitedly at the thought of food. We all laugh but start moving to go get our stuff.

1 hour later we're at the lake and have set ourselves up on the beachy bit next to the water. It's the perfect spot according to Chad as we're in close range of the both the water and fairground but not too close that its annoying and most importantly we're close to the food. I think he was mainly bothered about the food but felt the need to defend his choice. Me, sharpay and Taylor have been happily tanning ourselves and chatting for the past 20 mins while the guys have been queing up to get food for everyone.

Don't get me wrong chad and ryan are my best friends but there's only so long I can listen to them talk about food before I zone out. We're currently stood in the que waiting to get food and as they go on and on about how good it smells and what they're going to eat I look back over at the girls. There currently sunbathing while chatting about only god knows what. I cant help but smile when I look at Gabriella, and I have to admit that I felt slightly flustered when she took her dress off to reveal and bikini. I've always thought her as beautiful but I had no idea she had such a gorgeous body until today.

"Troy?" Both ryan and chad saying my name snapped me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Dude what on earth were you thinking about we've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes" Ryan asked

"I bet I know what he was thinking about" chad laughed

"What?" ryan asked

"Chad shut up"

"We'll I'm sorry but its so obvious when your starting at her"

"Staring at who?" again ryan asked

"Troy seriously….could you like her anymore"

"Like who…guys what is going on?"

"Gabriella" Chad finally answered him

"What? You like Gabriella?" He looked at me surprised. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there.

"Yeah…he's basically in love with her"

"Woah… hang on a minute I am not in love with her….but…yeah….i do kind of..like her….alot"

"You mean as in like her like her"

"Dude what are we 13 year old girls gossiping at a slumber party" I laugh at chads comment

"Shut up chad you know what I mean" he then continues to look at me for an answer.

"Well yeah…anyways come on we best get this food back they'll be wondering where we are" I start to walk back over to the girls and they quickly follow.

About and hour later we've eaten way too much and have lounged around in the sun for too long that I'm getting restless.

"Guys do any on you want to do some of the water sports? I really fancy the jet skiing"

"No thank you…this bikini was not designed for being flung about on the back of a jet ski so I'll pass" Sharpay being sharpay declined but I didn't expect her to agree anyways

"Well you know I'm in dude" Chad leaps up even after eating more than anyone else.

"Yeah I'm up for it too, I've done it before on holiday and it was so much fun" Gabriella agrees and gets up. I'm glad she wants to I was hoping she would.

"Ryan what about you"

"Nahh I'm gonna pass too I'm not that strong of a swimmer and knowing chad i'd probably end up in the water" we all laugh and chad agrees that he would.

"Besides I need someone to keep me company" sharpay grins at him

"That only leaves you Tay?" Chad grins down at her

"Ok…but Chad you best not make me end up in the water!"

"Don't worry tay you can come on one with me then that way only troy and gabs will end up in the water" and with a wink and a grin he had pulled her up and was pulling us all towards the Jet Ski rental. As it worked out cheaper to get 2 and share me and gabby rented one and tay and chad did. After putting on lifejackets and getting a quick set of instructions on how to work it we were given the keys. Chad leapt on his and helped taylor onto the back. I was just about to get on to the front of ours when..

"What do you think your doing?" Gabby asked me

"ermm getting on the jet ski?"

"I don't think so…why do you get to drive?"

"ermm I dunno I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong…get to the back bolton" She grinned at me and got on the front. After a second I laughed with her and got on the back. She started it off and we followed chad away from the beach,

"You best hold on back there" She said so I moved forward slightly and put my arms tighter around her waist. When we we're far enough away from the beach she speeded up so we shot straight past chad and taylor. I turned back to see a shocked look on chads face which I laughed at. About 10minutes later he finally caught up with us and got so close it looked like we were going to collide so gabby turned suddenly which made me fall off the back.

"aarghh"

"Ohmy god troy I'm sorry" She said after she realised what had happened , she then cameclose to me with the jet ski and turned it off.

"Are you ok?" She looked down at me with concern. I noticed that chad and taylor were about half way accros the lake by now.

"Yeah I'm fine" I grinned back at her while treading water.

"I am so sorry troy"

"Don't worry about it…it was really chads fault…but could you help me up?" she smiles down at me.

"Yeah of course" She holds out her hand and I take it, but instead of pulling me up I pull her into the water. She screams as she realises what is happening. After come back up to the surface she starts giggling while treading water next to me.

"I can not believe you did that!" she lighlt smacks me

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have fallen for it"

"haha very funny…'fallen' for it" I can't help but laugh and so does she

"Well its general knowledge that if someone's in water and they ask someone who isn't for help out of it…then they are going to pull you in" she holds on to the jet ski with one arm and I do the same, so we're facing each other.

"Well I didn't know this general knowledge" she moves slightly closer to me as she says this. I don't know whether it was on purpose or just because she's treading water. She then puts her hand on my arm to balance herself.

"Well now you do" we smile at each. Neither of us speak we just smile. Feeling brave I put my free hand on her side.. Whats happening…should i kiss her or not. Last night we nearly did but then she said she couldn't. She slides her hand up my arm and places it around my neck. What does that mean does she want me to kiss her?

* * *

**Please review! :D **


	23. Chapter 22

"Well its general knowledge that if someone's in water and they ask someone who isn't for help out of it…then they are going to pull you in" she holds on to the jet ski with one arm and I do the same, so we're facing each other.

"Well I didn't know this general knowledge" she moves slightly closer to me as she says this. I don't know whether it was on purpose or just because she's treading water. She then puts her hand on my arm to balance herself.

"Well now you do" we smile at each. Neither of us speak we just smile. Feeling brave I put my free hand on her side.. Whats happening…should i kiss her or not. Last night we nearly did but then she said she couldn't. She slides her hand up my arm and places it around my neck. What does that mean does she want me to kiss her?

"Well now you do" Troy cheekily smiles back at me. I'm holding on to his arm while this is happening and I feel him place his hand on my bare waist. Not knowing what to do I slide my hand up his arm and place it around his neck. I don't know why I have just done that but it feels natural. Like what I would normally do in this situation. But what is this situation? He's looking into my eyes, I should really say something. But what?

"Gabriella, I.." he's interrupted by the sound of a jet ski coming close by. I turn around to see Chad and Taylor and pulling up next to us.

"See Chad I told you that you'd knocked them off. Are you guys ok?" Taylor asked use with concern in her voice while Chad just sat there laughing at us.

"Yeah we're fine, and actually it was just troy you knocked off"

"Then how is it you're in the water as well Montez?" Chad smirked at me.

"I pulled her in" Troy joked back and then he and Chad started laughing. I caught Taylors eye and winked at her. She knew exactly what I meant. Within in the next minute I had pulled myself up on to the Jet Ski while Taylor had pushed Chad off theirs and with in the next few seconds we had both driven off leaving the boys in the middle of the lake. Both treading water with shocked looks on there faces, it was priceless! We both drove to the platform in the middle of lake that had been put there so people could dive in and jump off. We tied the jet skis up and waited for the boys to swim over. Deciding it may take them a while we lay down in fits of giggles.

"That was hilarious!" Taylor giggled at me.

"I know did you see their faces! I wish I had gotten a photo"

"me too" We carried on laughing.

"Something funny ladies?" a shadow came over us and I looked up to see Troy and Chad stood there dripping wet.

"No….of course not" we tried to retain our laughter but just couldn't keep it in and burst out in hysterics again.

"Well then….I guess we know what we have to do, don't we Chad?"

"Yeah I guess we do" They started moving closer and me and taylor hurridly got up and started backing away. Troy was cornering me and I was getting dangerously close to the edge.

"Troy…."

"Yes Gabriella?" by this point I was right on the edge, I shifted my weight and was about to fall in but Troy put his arms around me to catch me.

"Ahh thanks you. I thought you we're gonna let me fall" he had pulled me forward slightly and we were still very close.

"Of course I wouldn't let you fall…"

"Thank you!"

"I'm gonna throw you in instead!"

"What?" and then before I knew it he had picked me up bridal style and was heading back towards the edge! I started squeling and kicking my legs but man was he strong. He held me out over the water.

"NO….troy don't! please!"

"Sorry montez…fairs fair" and with that he chucked me into the water. I came up spluttering to see taylor next to me, chad had obviously done the same to her.

"I can not believe you guys did that! Chad I'm gonna kill you" She swam up to ladders and got out, only to start chasing chad round and round the platform. I swam up to it but didn't get out. Troy came and sat down next to me with his feet in the water.

"You guys are mean!"

"Hey you left us stranded we had to get you back!"

"Fine…truce?" I put my hand out and when he took it to shake I pulled him in.

"I cannot believe I just fell for that….you're so dead"

"You'll have to catch me first" and with that I started swimming as fast as I could away from. I heard him shout a protest before he began to follow me. And to give myself credit I got a fair distance away before he caught up with was much shallower where we we're and he grabbed me by the waist and spun me round and round in circles.

"Ok stop I'm getting dizy!" he laughed but stopped spinning. However he didn't let go of me which meant his arms we're tightly wrapped around my waist. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself. Even though it was shallow enough for troy to stand up I was much shorter than him so I used him to balance myself as I tread water.

"Ok now can we make a truce?"

"I don't know the last time you said that I got pulled headfirst into the lake" he grinned cheekily back at me.

"I promise"

"Ok I promise to" and although it was just us agreeing to a truce it felt like we were promising something much more than that.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey hope you like it although I was practically falling asleep while writing so sorry if it sucks! Please Review! x**

* * *

"Ok now can we make a truce?"

"I don't know the last time you said that I got pulled headfirst into the lake" he grinned cheekily back at me.

"I promise"

"Ok I promise too" and although it was just us agreeing to a truce it felt like we were promising something much more than that.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Taylor shouted cheerily. We all just groaned and covered our eyes as she ripped the curtains open, well apart from Gabriella she sat up. We were all currently sprawled out in various places around Taylor's living room. We were all so knackered by the time we got back last night that we pretty much just slept where we fell.

"Tay how can you be so chirpy this early….seriously what is wrong with you?" Ryan groaned and covered his face with a cushion.

"Well it is 9" Gabriella's soft voice spoke up for her friend.

"Exactly 9am on a Sunday! It's unnatural"

"Please compared to what she was like when we were younger this is a lie in"

"I am here you know!"

"Sorry Tay…you know I love you though" Gabby gave her, her best cheesy grin and Taylor just laughed at her old friend. I love it when she smiles, makes me happy to know that she can be happy.

"Well seen as I'm up, I may as well get up" I rolled off the sofa and made my way to the bathroom. As I'm yawning coming out I collide into something, or someone in fact. I look down to see I've crashed into and caught Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes troy I'm fine +honestly; I think it was my fault anyways. I was…."

"Daydreaming?" I finish for her. She just smiles up at me.

"Something like that" And then she just walks straight past me and goes to her room. She glances back as she goes through the door and winks at me. Wait! Did she just wink at me? Did that just happen or am I seeing things? Argh I have no idea anymore. What is the matter with me today? Seriously I've only been awake 5 minutes and she is the only thing I've thought about. I just want to walk straight up to her and kiss her so passionately that she will forget anything that has ever happened to her. But obviously I can't. Oh my god I need to get a grip and get out of my head.

Did I just wink at Troy? I think I may have done. What the hell was that about? What is going on with me today? It's ever since yesterday in the lake, I've looked at troy differently, I don't know how I just have. And I'm so confused because he is one of my best friends now.

I have a quick shower and get changed before heading back downstairs. I see that Ryan, Chad, Sharpay and Troy have gone back to sleep in the living room so I head to the kitchen to find Taylor making a pot of coffee.

"Want a cup?" she asks

"Ooh yes please" I sit at the breakfast bar and she finishes the coffee and comes and joins me.

"So then..." She just looks at me.

"I don't know" I know exactly what she's talking about without her having to say it, that's what you get when you've known each other as long as we have. We have silent conversations all the time.

"Well what happened? It looked like you guys were pretty close to me when we came over"

"I know but nothing happened!"

"I know it didn't but sweetie would it be so terrible if it did?"

"What about Josh?" she just looked at me but didn't say anything. I know what she's thinking. It's been 6 months and Josh isn't around anymore.

"It's only been 6 months Taylor" I whisper. And for a while we neither of us says anything.

"Just remember what you promised" and with that she got up and started making breakfast and tidying up the kitchen. What promise? I'm so confused.

She's talking about a promise made between me and josh so I can't ask her because that will make me look like a bad person, a bad girlfriend for not remembering a promise that was made in my relationship that Taylor remembers and I don't. I am a bad person, why can I not think what it is. Everyone slowly comes in to smell of breakfast and we move to sit around the table, as they all start to chat away I just sit there thinking. We had so many promises. We promised to spend the rest of our lives together, to have children, to follow our dreams, to be happy together. But it can't be any of them because Taylor wants me to be able to move on. As we all eat breakfast I sit in my own little world and think about what it could be.

"Oh..." I drop my spoon as it suddenly hits me, of course, how could I forget. I run out of the kitchen and outside, sitting down against a tree at the bottom of the garden.

'_Promise me that you'll move on and find someone else to be happy and live your life with',_ the one thing Josh made me promise right before he died.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hope you like it. Please Review x**

* * *

She's talking about a promise made between me and josh so I can't ask her because that will make me look like a bad person, a bad girlfriend for not remembering a promise that was made in my relationship that Taylor remembers and I don't. I am a bad person, why can I not think what it is. Everyone slowly comes in to smell of breakfast and we move to sit around the table, as they all start to chat away I just sit there thinking. We had so many promises. We promised to spend the rest of our lives together, to have children, to follow our dreams, to be happy together. But it can't be any of them because Taylor wants me to be able to move on. As we all eat breakfast I sit in my own little world and think about what it could be.

"Oh..." I drop my spoon as it suddenly hits me, of course, how could I forget. I run out of the kitchen and outside, sitting down against a tree at the bottom of the garden.

'_Promise me that you'll move on and find someone else to be happy and live your life with',_ the one thing Josh made me promise right before he died.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ryan asked. We had all just been eating breakfast when Gabriella suddenly dropped her spoon and ran out. She had been in her own little world ever since we came in but she didn't say anything, she just left.

"I have no idea" I replied. I got up to go look for her.

"Well we should go find her, see if she's ok" Sharpay said and everyone but Taylor moved to get up.

"No just leave her for 5 minutes….she doesn't need everyone around her at the moment" Taylor replied and carried on eating.

"Are you sure tay?"

"Trust me. I know her"

"But how, she didn't say anything" Sharpay asked. Ryan and Chad seemed to take Taylors word for it but Sharpay still seemed concerned.

"Honestly Shar, she'll be fine" Sharpay gave in and sat back down. I however was still in the doorway wanting to go look for her. Just as I was about to go sit back down Taylor caught my eye and slightly nodded at me, I took that as I sign to slip out of the room before anyone noticed me leaving. I noticed the backdoor open so I went outside. Not seeing her anywhere I was about to go back inside when I heard a frustrated sign come from the bottom of the garden. Slowly walking down I saw Gabriella come into vision, she was sat with her back to me leaning against a tree with her head in hands. I get to her and although I know she knows I'm there she doesn't bother to say anything or even look up at me. I sit down next to her and wait for her to speak, not wanting to disturb her.

We sit like this for a good few minutes before she looks up; even then it's not at me just straight forward. She then turns to look at me, with a look I've never seen before. It's like she's trying to figure me out, or figure something out at least. I don't break eye contact with her even though I have no idea what is going on. Then as I think she's going to say something she looks back forwards and sighs. After another couple of minutes silence I'm about to speak when,

"He made me promise something just before he died..." I didn't say anything, it didn't seem like she wanted a reply and I don't think she's finished speaking either. Her voice is so soft it's almost a whisper.

"Just before you guys came in for breakfast Taylor said to me…..'Remember what you promised'….and I had no idea what she meant….. I thought it meant I was a bad person for forgetting… but then I remembered. And that's why I left…."

"Are you ok" I asked her quietly, thinking it was about time I said something to her.

"I'm fine….it's weird though"

"What is?" I'm still slightly confused as to what's going on, and curious as to what she promised.

"If I had thought about this 6 months ago and someone asked me if I was ok I would have broken-down in tears, and wondered how I was ever going to be ok….but now…" she broke off.

"But now what?" she looked up at me.

"I know I'm going to be ok" she smiled at me slightly, but she was still looking at me as if she was trying to figure something out. I was about to speak but she cut me off.

"Don't you want to know what I promised?"

"…I do…but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"It was right after it happened when we were waiting for the ambulance….he knew he wasn't going to make it…and he… he made me promise something….he made me promise that I would move on…that I would….find someone else to be happy with...and at first I thought that I would never be able to even think about being with someone else…"

"And now?" I ask her gently. I hadn't even noticed but while she was talking she moved closer to me and leant on my shoulder.

"And now I…. I think it could happen…someday..." she looks up at me for a second before leaning back on my shoulder and closing her eyes. We sit in total silence for a while. Every so often she glances at me with the same curious look in her eyes. After some time has passed she sits up straight.

"Well we should probably go back in, they'll be wondering what's happened to us" agreeing I stand up and then pull her up too. She holds on to my hands for a second before pulling me into a hug. I hug her back tightly and here her whisper 'thank you'. I smile back and then we head back inside.

"Well I have to say it Tay this weekend has been awesome!" Chad beams and throws his arm around Taylor's shoulders. We've had a BBQ and are now sat round the fire waiting for it to burn out.

"I know right, told you it was a good idea" she responds.

"Yeah we should do this more often!" Ryan says.

"Definitely, it's made out one night movie nights seem boring in comparison" Sharpay agrees with her brother. We all laugh and then go on to plan the next weekend we're going to have. Sometime later we're still sat outside.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to get cold I'm heading inside" Taylor states and Sharpay agrees with her, they both get up and start to head inside along with Ryan and Chad.

"Wait guys what about the fire we can't just leave it!" I remind them all.

"Last one sat down has to stay outside" Chad shouts and they all run inside.

"Thanks Guys!" I shout, and then notice Gabriella still sat next to me.

"You not going in?" I ask her.

"Nahh I like looking at the stars and besides, someone's got to keep you company" she giggles slightly.

"True" I grin back at her. She then gets up and goes and lies down on the grass propping herself up on her elbows, gazing at the stars. Checking the fire is ok I go and do the same next to her. We sit in silence just staring at the sky.

"Troy…can I ask you something?" she turned on her side to look at me and so I did the same.

"Yeah of course, anything"

"You know what we talked about this morning, about what I promised Josh. Do you think it'll happen….I mean…do you think I can move on and be with someone else who will make me that happy?"

"Definitely…" I answer quietly; we're both speaking so softly it's almost a whisper.

"Really?"

"Of course…Gabriella…you're an amazing person and you deserve to be happy and to be loved" she looks me in the eyes and smiles. We both slide closer until our chests are nearly touching. I brush a piece of hair out of her eyes and stroke her cheek. Slowly I tilt her face up and lean in. Placing a soft kiss on her lips I'm about to pull away when I feel her kiss me back. It's soft and gentle but it's amazing.


	26. Chapter 25

"Troy…can I ask you something?" she turned on her side to look at me and so I did the same.

"Yeah of course, anything"

"You know what we talked about this morning, about what I promised Josh. Do you think it'll happen….I mean…do you think I can move on and be with someone else who will make me that happy?"

"Definitely…" I answer quietly; we're both speaking so softly it's almost a whisper.

"Really?"

"Of course…Gabriella…you're an amazing person and you deserve to be happy and to be loved" she looks me in the eyes and smiles. We both slide closer until our chests are nearly touching. I brush a piece of hair out of her eyes and stroke her cheek. Slowly I tilt her face up and lean in. Placing a soft kiss on her lips I'm about to pull away when I feel her kiss me back. It's soft and gentle but it's amazing.

I lie back down onto my back and look straight up at the stars; I can sense that Troy has done the same. I softly touch my lips where he just kissed me. We just kissed. What am I supposed to do now? I have no idea what this means for us.

"Troy Gabs? My parents are back so everyone's going now if you guys wanna say bye" I hear Taylor shout from the backdoor. I see troy get up and hold his hand out for me, taking it he pulls me up. When I'm stood I look into his eyes for the first time since we kissed. He smiles softly at me and I can feel myself smiling back. He has his arm around me and for the first time in months I feel protected. I feel secure.

"I better be getting going too" he whispers. I just nod and then hug him tightly. He holds me for a second before we head into the house. After saying goodbye to everyone and helping Taylor clean up, I leave her chatting away with her parents and excuse myself to go to bed. I get into my room and see that troy has texted me.

_Had such a good time this weekend. Hope you did to. Troy Xx_

_Yeah it's been good hasn't it! So tired now though. Gabby xx_

While waiting for him to reply I got ready for bed and started reading my book. I hear my phone vibrate so I got out of bed and went to my desk where I had left it.

_I know same! I'm falling asleep while writing this, just dropped my phone on my head :P so I'll see you tomorrow at school :D Night! Xxx_

I laugh slightly and smile at the thought of him falling asleep while texting me. I get back into bed and reply before falling asleep myself.

_Aww hope your ok. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow :) Night sweet dreams. Xxx_

"Morning mom" mum jumped at the sound of my voice as I walked into the kitchen.

"Troy?" she questioned as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"Why do you sounds so surprised?...I live here…remember"

"Yes I know that but I have never seen you out of bed and ready for school at this time on a Monday morning" she stated before going back to her coffee.

"Fair point" I grabbed some cereal and went and sat next to her at the table.

"Spill" she questioned.

"Huh"

"It's not huh its pardon"

"Ok pardon?" I looked at her totally confused

"Who is she?" she questioned me further

"Who is who?"

"Who is the girl that has got you out of bed at this time on a Monday morning.?"

"Why can't I just be up, why does there have to be a girl involved?" I challenged her amused at the way her logic worked

"Because I know you Troy Bolton and the only time you're ever up this early is if you're excited about something. And you've been different recently."

"How have I?"

"well let's start by the fact that you've totally avoided my question about who she is and not denied it, there's the fact that you're awake without me having to bang on your door, you've started wearing aftershave and not just deodorant and every time you come home from hanging out with your friends you have a huge grin on your face. So tell me. Who is she" She finished her little speech and just grinned at me. How is that moms know everything without being told anything.

"Ermm…"

"I knew it" she interrupted and I just sat there and blushed. Checking that my dad's not around I decided to tell her. It's my mom after all, we're are close and to be honest she always has good advice on what to. And I could definitely do with some advice on what to do.

"Ok fine, you win. I like someone…although I still don't know how you knew"

"Troy, honey I'm your mom, I knew before you did, Now tell me who is it?" she smiles kindly at me, letting me know that she won't say anything to anyone.

"Well you know the new girl that transferred to our school…"

"Gabriella Montez, Taylor's friend. Of course" She guessed before even finished my sentence

"Seriously how do you do that?" I really don't understand how she knows these things

"Of course it had to be her, it's so obvious. How did I not guess that before?"

"Well yeah anyways, it's gabby….it wasn't straight away but the more I've gotten to know her the more I realised that it wasn't just as a friend. I really care about her" I smiled at the thought of gabby.

"How does she feel about you? Does she like you back?"

"I…I don't know….I think she could but…"

"But what?"

"She won't let herself"

"Why not? It's obvious by the way you have talked about her that there is something going on between you guys whether she knows it or not"

"Because of her boyfriend"

"She has a boyfriend? What?"

"No not now….she moved here because her boyfriend died in a car accident…."

"Oh right….well honey that was a long time ago. Maybe she's ready for something new now"

"It was only 6 months ago mom" I look at her confused

"Only 6 months? I thought you meant it was a while ago….so that means she came straight..

"After it happened. Yeah about 3 weeks later I think"

"Oh that poor girl"

"I know. And the thing is that I really want to help her deal with it. I can't imagine what she must have gone through so I'm just trying to be there for her but it means that we have got really close now and made me realise that I like her and want to be with her but I don't want to rush her into anything cause I know that she's not over what happened but at the same time I think that she is getting there and I just want to make her happy and then last night we kissed and it was amazing but now I don't know what it means and I'm really confused about what I should do" I say all in one long fast sentence. My mom just pulls me into a hug as I catch my breath.

"Troy, I can tell that you really like her and I think that you should continue to be there for her. But just be careful ok"

"What do you mean?"

"If her boyfriend only died 6 months ago then she is still going to be dealing with that, so just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt"

"She's not like that, she wouldn't hurt me mom" I get defensive about Gabriella. She's the ones that's been hurt not me.

"I'm not saying that she is, I met her briefly and she seemed like a lovely girl. But what I mean is that I don't want you to get hurt because she doesn't feel the same way. So just be careful. But you never know what's going to happen" with that she gets up and squeezes my shoulder before leaving the room.

I understand where my mom is coming from, she cares about me it's her job to tell me to be careful. But I'm not going to get hurt, especially not by Gabriella. I don't even know if she likes me like that. She doesn't even know that I like her like that. Well I don't think she does. Ever since she came here I've been her shoulder to cry on, the one to cheer her up and make her laugh, and her best friend. But then yesterday, last night. I kissed her and she didn't pull away. Not only that but she kissed me back. That has to mean something. Right?

**Please Review :D x**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry it's been a while but i'm really busy. This chapters a bit rushed but hope you like it anyways :) x**

* * *

"I'm not saying that she is, I met her briefly and she seemed like a lovely girl. But what I mean is that I don't want you to get hurt because she doesn't feel the same way. So just be careful. But you never know what's going to happen" with that she gets up and squeezes my shoulder before leaving the room.

I understand where my mom is coming from, she cares about me it's her job to tell me to be careful. But I'm not going to get hurt, especially not by Gabriella. I don't even know if she likes me like that. She doesn't even know that I like her like that. Well I don't think she does. Ever since she came here I've been her shoulder to cry on, the one to cheer her up and make her laugh, and her best friend. But then yesterday, last night. I kissed her and she didn't pull away. Not only that but she kissed me back. That has to mean something. Right?

I wake up Monday morning with a smile on my face. It's been a long time since I've woken up like that. I remember what happened over the weekend with troy and it brings an even bigger smile to my face. I don't know what it means though, we're such good friends. And I'm not entirely sure what I feel about him yet. I know he makes me happy and he's always there to cheer me up when I need him to be and he's been the best shoulder to cry on that a girl could ask for. But what does it mean, and what about the kiss? What does that mean for us now?

I get up and ready for school while singing along to the radio. After breakfast Tay and I drive to school while chattering away about the weekend. She keeps smiling whenever Chad's name is mentioned and it is so obvious to me that she likes him. Even if she doesn't realise it herself yet. As we are walking into school I hear the radio from someone else's car playing 'I can't live', well at least I think that's what it is. I've not heard that song in 6 months, not since...

"Morning guys" I look up to see Sharpay smiling brightly at us with Ryan trailing along beside her

"Hey Shar, Ryan, you guys ok?"

"Tired, Shar woke me up at like 4 this morning"

"Oh shush Ryan it was 6 not 4. And stop moaning about it, I said I was sorry" Me and Tay just laugh at them as they continue to bicker, about what I'm pretty sure is something to do with a hairdryer, all the way into school and to our lockers. We are currently stood by my locker with Sharpay and Ryan still fighting about whatever happened this morning, and Taylor trying to calm them down when Chad comes bounding over.

"Morning" I turn around to see Troy stood behind me with a smile on his face.

"Morning" I smile back at him while everyone else just carries on chatting with Chad added into the conversation. We stand just smiling at each other for a few seconds until I get drawn back into the conversation by Sharpay asking me about a girly shopping trip she was planning for the weekend. The rest of the day carries on as usual, like nothings happened but I keep catching Troy looking at me and every time I do we both just smile and look away.

I go to my locker at lunch and find a note from Troy asking me to meet him for lunch on the rooftop. The rooftop? Is he serious….are we even allowed up there? He's written directions on how to get there so I follow them to a set of hidden away spiral stairs. I walk up them to find troy stood at the top looking out onto the school grounds with his back to me. Walking over next to him I notice that he's so lost in thought he hasn't noticed that I'm even there yet.

"Troy..?" I say softly trying not to startle him. He snaps out of his trance at the sound of my voice

"Hey sorry I was just..."

"Daydreaming?" I finish for him before giggling.

"Something like that" He smiles down at me before going to sit on a bench while motioning me to follow.

"Its beautiful up here" I say noticing for the first time how it's completely filled with a variety of flowers and plants, covering nearly every inch of the rooftop.

"Yeah the science club looks after it, I found it when I was a freshman and every time I need a moment to myself to think or …..Just have a minute to myself I come here"

"So why did you tell me about it?" he turns and smiles at me.

"Because I wanted to talk to you without everyone around….and I thought you might need a place to yourself sometimes too" I smile up at him and feel butterflies in my stomach at the same time. I feel nervous but I'm not sure why.

"Well thank you for telling me"

"Well thank you for coming" he grins back and it goes silent for a minute...

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask quietly

"well…ermm…about yesterday really….about what…well you know…what happened" he says nervously, he scratches the back of his neck and looks at me unsure on whether or not he should have brought it up

"Yeah I guess we should talk about that…" I look away unsure of what exactly to say.

"Probably" he smiles kindly at me

"I….I don't really know what to say" I speak so quietly I'm not sure whether he's even heard me. I don't look at him. I can't. I don't know what to do or say. I don't know what this means. It's all so confusing to me.

"Me either….look I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything…I know its hard….and confusing and…I'm sorry…."

"Why are you sorry?" I ask him and look up at him to see he's averted his gaze away from me.

"well you know….the last time that nearly happened…..you got upset and I would hate it if I had made you cry…"

"Troy I'm not upset" he finally looks at me and I smile back at him

"Really?"

"yeah….i'm confused though…"

"me too….Gabs…what…what does this mean"

"I don't know…." We both go really quiet and I can tell he's deep thought.

"Well…seen as neither of us knows what this is why don't we just carry on as normal instead of sitting here trying to figure it out, because don't think we're getting very far"

"Ok..." I look up to see him smiling down at me. He pulls me in for a hug and we just sit there for a while. After pulling back he smiles down at me while slowy leaning in. He's just about to kiss me when the bell rings. We jump apart and then laugh it off awkwardly.

"Come on we better get to class, Darbus will kill us for being late" He grabs my hand and pulls me away.

**Review :) x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! :D x**

* * *

"yeah….i'm confused though…"

"me too….Gabs…what…what does this mean"

"I don't know…." We both go really quiet and I can tell he's deep thought.

"Well…seen as neither of us knows what this is why don't we just carry on as normal instead of sitting here trying to figure it out, because don't think we're getting very far"

"Ok..." I look up to see him smiling down at me. He pulls me in for a hug and we just sit there for a while. After pulling back he smiles down at me while slowy leaning in. He's just about to kiss me when the bell rings. We jump apart and then laugh it off awkwardly.

"Come on we better get to class, Darbus will kill us for being late" He grabs my hand and pulls me away.

After finishing school I went to the library for a bit seen as Tay had a project to finish and Troy had offered to give me a lift home after his practise. While searching for a book, I was listening to the radio through my I-pod when all of sudden it came on. Our song, I can't live by Mariah Carey. I haven't heard this song in 6 months and I've heard it twice today. I sink down to the floor right there in the aisle and just listen. Josh's face appears in the front of my mind and I can almost feel his arms around me like when we danced to this the night he died. I sat there for a good 10 minutes after it's finished and I suddenly feel like I need to get out of here. I rush back to my desk and get my things before basically running out of the library and of the school. I start to walk home and it's only when I'm halfway back that I realise I was supposed to meet troy for a lift. Troy. I can't see him right now, my head is filled with Josh. I quickly text him telling him not to worry about the lift before switching my phone off, just as I'm walking through the door of Tays house.

Rushing upstairs I lock the door to my room and fling my bag to the floor and take off my shoes. Looking to my bedside table, I rush there and pickup the photo of me and Josh. It suddenly feels like my hearts being ripped from my chest and my stomach has sunk to the floor. I miss him. I miss him so much. I lower myself to floor and just stare at his face in the photo. How is it that he's gone from my life? How is that I've being coping without him? How is it that I've not thought about him for a few days?

I am such an awful person. I've not thought about him all weekend because I've been too busy having fun with my friends and trying to figure out my feelings for Troy. How could I have forgotten Josh. He's the love of my life. I had planned the rest of my life with him and he just got taken away from me. And I haven't thought about him. I glance to the side and see the box resting on the floor next to my bed. It's like a reminder. I don't know how but it feels like Josh is reminding me of everything we had, and could have had.

I can't let this carry on with Troy. Not after Josh. He is the love of my life and I need to deal with his death before anything else. I came here to try and accept it and deal with him not being around anymore. I'm getting distracted. I wish he was here right now. I miss him so much. I feel so guilty that I've not been thinking about him.

"I'm sorry Josh" I whisper. For a while I just sit here and think. Think about everything I know about him and remember all the good times we had together.

The next morning I was stood by my locker, hurriedly trying to get everything I needed for my next class. I knew troy had this period free and that he would try and come talk to me, since I haven't seen him since yesterday lunch.

"Hey Gabriella" I hear troy speak softly as he suddenly appears next to me.

"Hi" I say without looking up at him

"Are you ok, I haven't really seen you today" I can tell he sounds concerned, almost worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just been busy with homework and stuff" I have all my stuff and close my locker.

"Sorry but I got to go" as I turn to leave he grabs my hand and spins me round, forcing me to look at him although I avert my gaze to anywhere but his eyes.

"What's the matter? Is everything ok?" He asks and although I try not to look I can see the alarm in his eyes and hear the worry in his voice

"Everything's fine" I look up at him and smile slightly, trying to reassure him that I'm ok even though we both know that I'm not

"Ok…if you're sure…" he replies uneasily. He knows there something wrong but he's choosing not to push it, which I am very grateful for. It's at this point I realise he still holding on to my hand. I pull it back and see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't mean it to seem harsh but I just can't.

"..So I was wondering… are you free tomorrow night? I thought we could go see a movie or something?" He asks me hopefully and he smiles down brightly at me.

"Ermm…I actually …err...already have plans sorry….look I really have to go…I'll speak to you later troy…sorry" and with that I rush off down the corridor before he can say anything else or grab my hand again to stop me.

I feel awful lying to him like that, because to be honest I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow night apart from sit around my room, being bored and feeling guilty. I just can't handle it right now. Troy is such a nice guy, but it would be wrong of me to do anything with him. It was wrong of me to kiss him the other night. I should have stopped it, like I did before. If I had done then we wouldn't have this…this...well whatever this is between me and troy. I don't want to give him the wrong impression about what I'm feeling. Although I don't know how I can do that when I'm not even sure myself what it is I am feeling.

I'm such a bad person for ignoring him, but until I figure what is going on with us and in my head it seems like the best option. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet, and although he hasn't said anything I think that's what he wants. And that scares me. It's too soon. I spend the rest of the day rushing from class to class so not to bump into Troy and really focusing on my work in the classes we have together. He keeps trying to make conversation and although I don reply it's not with enthusiasm that I usually have when talking to him. I just pretend that I really need to concentrate on my work although I could do most of it in my sleep.

After school I get back to Taylors and flop onto my bed. I feel so guilty about the way I've been with troy today. I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt him. It's just that after everything that's happened I'm still trying to figure out how to be and act around people. Which I know sounds stupid because I should just be myself. And I am it's just that for three years myself consisted of me and josh. We were an apart of each other and I never imagined that one day that would go. I always thought that he would be there and that I would always be a part of him. I let him in completely and let my barriers down, and after three years I got to a stage where I didn't know how to be me without him anymore. I've been coming to terms with that since he died and moving here helped. But I'm still not fully there.

And this whole thing with Troy hasn't helped. It was fine when we were just friends but now. I know we're not a couple or anything but….the kiss. And the feelings. I shouldn't be feeling like this. It's been 6months. 6 months since he died and I'm going around kissing another guy. I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I was planning to spend the rest of my life with Josh and here I am 6 months later acting as if I haven't just lost the love of my life. But Troy. He's been so kind and gentle towards me. He has helped me so much in dealing with Josh's death and I now can't imagine my life without him. And I don't want to hurt Troy but I can't let myself feel anything towards him. Even if I do. Not yet anyways. It's not fair on Josh. Who I'm still in love with, and who it still physically hurts to miss.

I get up off my bed and go to my desk picking up the little box that is resting on top. Kicking off my shoes and jacket I get into bed and curl up under the duvet. I still haven't opened it. I don't know why, but I'm scared too. I feel that when I open it, that's going to be it. Josh is really going to be gone. And I can't let him go. Not yet, I love him too much. For the first time in weeks I start to cry. I mean properly cry. I cling to the box and hold on to the photo of me and Josh as I sob into a pillow.

"what….what should I do…josh…why…..why did you have to die…..you promised you'd never leave me…..you should be here…..Josh….it hurts so much without you…..please….Josh I miss…you.." I can't help but weep at the thought of him. I wish he was here to hold me and kiss me and tell me it was all going to be ok.

I would give anything to have him here for one more day.

One more hour.

Anything.

* * *

**Review! :D x**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey just wanted to say that sorry I can't be quicker posting chapters but I'm very busy at the moment, so I don't get chances to write that often. Anyways hope you like it, please let me know what you think. :D x**

* * *

I get up off my bed and go to my desk picking up the little box that is resting on top. Kicking off my shoes and jacket I get into bed and curl up under the duvet. I still haven't opened it. I don't know why, but I'm scared too. I feel that when I open it, that's going to be it. Josh is really going to be gone. And I can't let him go. Not yet, I love him too much. For the first time in weeks I start to cry. I mean properly cry. I cling to the box and hold on to the photo of me and Josh as I sob into a pillow.

"what….what should I do…josh…why…..why did you have to die…..you promised you'd never leave me…..you should be here…..Josh….it hurts so much without you…..please….Josh I miss…you.." I can't help but weep at the thought of him. I wish he was here to hold me and kiss me and tell me it was all going to be ok.

I would give anything to have him here for one more day.

One more hour.

Anything.

* * *

It's Friday night and after basically ignoring everyone for the past week I've been trapped in my room being questioned by Taylor and Sharpay. I haven't done it in a mean way I've just been thinking about Josh and I haven't been able to deal with everyone around me. I'm such a bad person for forgetting him that I've needed to spend time by myself. With him. Even if that doesn't make any sense, which it doesn't and which is why I can't explain it to Tay and Sharpay. They just wouldn't understand. But I don't want to lie to them.

"Gabriella?" I break out of my thoughts when I hear Taylors voice

"Sorry, what?" they share a glance at each other before sharpay repeats her question

"We asked you what's going on?"

"Yeah you've been really weird this past week Gabs. Ever since Monday you've locked yourself away and barely talked to anyone"

"I….I've just been…I'm…I'm sorry" I don't know what to say to them. They come sit either side of me on my bed.

"Look, whatever it is you can tell us, we're here for you" Sharpay said kindly

"No matter what" Taylor adds on

"It's nothing really….its just…I've….I guess I've just been really missing Josh this week" Well it wasn't a lie. I have been missing Josh so much this week, I've just decided to leave out the part about me and Troy kissing and me feeling guilty about it.

"Aww sweetie why didn't you tell me? I've been so worried about you" Tay says as she pull me into a hug

"I didn't want to bother anyone about it"

"You wouldn't be bothering us"

"And….I didn't really wanna talk about it either….it would have just made more upset"

"We could have helped take your mind off it though?" Taylor pointed out

"I suppose…" I replied quietly. Maybe I should tell them about Troy, they might be able to help me...

"Right well there's still time for that" Taylor suddenly declared and leapt up dragging me and sharpay with her.

"What's happening?"

"We're going to cheer gabby up by taking her out…" Taylor stated.

"And I know just the place" Sharpay finished off for her. They shared a knowing look and grinned at each other then at me.

"Should I be scared?" they both laughed before taking action. Within the next half an hour I've had my hair and makeup done and been forced to change into a dress and heels. We're now in the car going god only knows where. We finally arrive at a restaurant only to find Ryan and Chad waiting for us at the door.

"Why are the guys here?" I ask feeling suddenly nervous that Troy is here.

"Because I text them on the way" Taylor grinned and dragged me inside.

I hugged everyone and we all sat down. There still no sign of Troy anywhere. Maybe he couldn't come. My stomach sinks at this thought, why is it bothering me that he's not here? After ordering drinks we're all chatting while looking at the menu. And it's not awkward at all even though Chad made a joke about me ignoring them all week. He just got a slap across the head from Taylor and we all laughed about it. I feel better already.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" I hear troy's voice before I see him. I snap my head up and catch his eye across the table. It feels like time stands still as we stare at each other for a few seconds. He then looks away and sits down at the other end of the table. Every so often throughout the meal, I glance at him and catch his eye. He looks anxious; I can see it in his eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back but it's not with the usual warmth that he has. I feel awful. I need to talk to him, apologise for avoiding him all week. After paying we all leave to go somewhere else, although I have no clue where.

"Hey Gabriella?" I spin around to see Troy stood there looking slightly nervous

"Yeah Troy"

"Do you want me to give you a lift to…"

"Oh its ok I'll go with Tayl..." I interrupt him but he interrupts me straight back.

"Please! I need to talk to you" I can hear desperation in his voice even though he speaks so quietly.

"Ok" I reply just as quietly it's almost a whisper. After telling Tay we get into his car and watch as everyone else leaves the parking lot. He still doesn't even turn the engine on.

"Aren't we going to go?" I ask but he just shakes his head slowly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask although I'm slightly afraid of the answer. He turns to me and just stares at me for a second.

"What did I do?" he asks

"What..."

"What's happened Gabriella…because this past week you've been avoiding me…and as much as I try to think…I just can't figure it out…I don't know what I've done…I…"

"I'm sorry" I immediately feel so guilty.

"Why?" He looks at me and his eyes seem so hurt.

"I'm so sorry Troy…I didn't mean to avoid you…and it's nothing you did...I...I just…." I look away from him and try to hold the tears in that I can feel are threatening to fall. He takes my hand and squeezes it, forcing me to look back at him. His eyes look so kindly at me.

"You can tell me…whatever it is….I'm here for you"

"I'm sorry…I just…..I've been having a hard week…missing my family, Josh, missing home…" I know he heard me say Josh even though I said it ever so quietly. He doesn't respond verbally he just pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for a minute before he slowly pulls back.

"So we're ok?" he smiles down at me?

"Yeah..." I should tell him that we're not ok in the way he wants us to be, but I just can't. I can't bring back that look in his eyes. Not again. So I just smile back and he finally starts the car. We drive in comfortable silence before he turns up at the diner. I notice that it's really busy for a change.

"What's going on?" I ask him as we get out of the car.

"It's there open mile/karaoke night; they do it every few months." He grins back. We walk inside and see everyone else squeezed into a booth so we join them. After getting drinks and watching a few people perform, we're all a bit giggly.

"And now for our next performers we have Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez" I hear the host say. I nearly choke on my drink.

"What?!"

"Come on gabs I signed us up, it'll be fun" and before I know what's happening sharpay is dragging me to the stage and force a microphone into my hands.

"What are we even singing?" I whisper to Sharpay ass people stop clapping and the music starts

"You'll know it" I then hear the opening notes of 'don't stop believing and I can't help but grin. Taylor must have picked it. It was our feel good song growing up. Sharpay sings first as I just stand there feeling incredibly nervous. (Sharpay/_Gabriella/_**Both) **

'Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere'

_A singer in a smokey room__  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume__  
For a smile they can share the night__  
It goes on and on and on and on_  
**  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard****  
Their shadows searching in the night****  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion****  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.****  
**  
Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time

_Some will win, some will lose__  
Some were born to sing the blues__  
Oh, the movie never ends__  
It goes on and on and on and on__  
_**  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard****  
Their shadows searching in the night****  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion****  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.**_  
_

Don't stop believin'  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
**Streetlights people**

**Don't stop believin'****  
Hold on**** to the feelin'****  
Streetlight people**

Don't stop believin'

**Hold on to the feelin'****  
Streetlights people'**

By the end of it we are both grinning like idiots. That was so much fun. I can't believe I just did that. We hug and walk back tour table while everyone is cheering and clapping us.

"You guys that was amazing!" Chad shouts and the rest loudly agree and shout similar things.

"Gabriella you have such a good voice" Sharpay says

"What no…you have an incredible voice"

"No you seriously do Gabs" I hear troy agree as the rest of them nod in agreement.

"Really?"

"Really" they all smile at me. I can't help but grin back and for the first time all week I relax and just let myself feel happy.

**Please Review :D x**


	30. Chapter 29

By the end of it we are both grinning like idiots. That was so much fun. I can't believe I just did that. We hug and walk back tour table while everyone is cheering and clapping us.

"You guys that was amazing!" Chad shouts and the rest loudly agree and shout similar things.

"Gabriella you have such a good voice" Sharpay says

"What no…you have an incredible voice"

"No you seriously do Gabs" I hear troy agree as the rest of them nod in agreement.

"Really?"

"Really" they all smile at me. I can't help but grin back and for the first time all week I relax and just let myself feel happy.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I have a huge grin on my face, and glance round the room to only laugh at the sight that greets me. Everyone is sprawled out on the sofas and he floor but are, in some way, lounging on each other. After slowly removing Taylors head from my legs, I make my way into the Kitchen. I see a note from her parents explain they've gone out for the day and they'll be back tonight. After turning the coffee machine on I just stare out the window.

"Why is it whenever I find you alone you're always daydreaming?" I spin around to see Troy leaning against the door frame smiling at me

"Well what else am I supposed to do when I'm alone?"

"Touche" he laughs and comes over. I pour us a coffee and we take it outside to sit on the big porch swing. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of individually thinking about what to say.

"So are you sure we're ok Gabriella?" he turns to me slightly with concern in his eyes

"Yeah…and sorry again about being weird this week…it's just…never mind…."

"You can talk to me you know"

"I know it's just…it's hard….being away from home. And I know I wanted to get away from where it all happened but at the moment….I just…feel so distanced from everything. I feel like I've turned my back on our life together.."

"Do you want to go back?" When I don't answer straight away I see him look at me intently for answer

"Honestly?" I ask him

"Yeah.."

"I don't know….in some ways yes…that way I can see my family and his, and visit all our places…..you know….try and

make peace with it now that its been a while…"

"That makes sense, but do you think you will be able to?" he replies. I can't make out his tone, I feel like he's going to tell me not to bother going back

"I'm not sure…I guess I won't know until I go back…" He doesn't reply but just looks straight forward.

"Do you think you will?"

"Not yet…" He turns and smiles at me. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm still not quite there yet…I think it would just be too hard to go back at the moment" He smiles at me and moves a little closer.

"And besides I've gotten too used to having you lot around me now…wouldn't know what to do without you all" He grins at me and when I think he's about to kiss me again we hear Sharpay's high pitched voice inside

"GABS…TROY…WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" We just laugh before getting up and going inside.

"Hey Shar what's up?" Everyone is now making their way into the kitchen

"Oh hey…nothing I was just wondering where you two were?"

"Oh right ok" I walk over to refill my coffee and see Taylor getting frustrated that there's no milk left for her cereal

"Ok guys as much as I love you all, we have got to stop sleeping over here! We never have any food left!" everyone just looks at her with a guilty expression before carrying on eating, much to Taylor's dismay.

"Right well I'm going to nip home and get changed, Ryan you coming?" Sharpay grabs her bag and looks at her brother.

"Ermm yeah ok"

"And tay I'll see you there a 11?"

"yeah see you later"

"Whats happening later?" I question

"We're going shopping remember?"

"oh yeah…of course" I reply having totally forgotten and them both knowing it.

"Well anyways I'll see you girls soon. Later guys"

"Actually Shar can I have a lift ot he diner on your way? I lfet my car there? Chad asks

"Yeah of course, come on then" They all say bye, and Taylor goes upstairs to shower and get ready.

"Well I guess I better get going then?" Troy says after it has very quickly gone from a full room to just us two.

"Yeah I need to go get ready anyways" I walk him to the front door.

"So I'll see you later then?" he turns as he leaves the house.

"Yeah see you later" He smiles and hugs me. It lasts a little longer than a normal hug should and I get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. As he pulls away he kiss's me so softly on the lips I'm not sure whether it has actually happened.

"Bye gabs" and with that he's gone. I close the door and drift up stairs in a daze like way.

What is going on?

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long! Please review! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

"Well I guess I better get going then?" Troy says after it has very quickly gone from a full room to just us two.

"Yeah I need to go get ready anyways" I walk him to the front door.

"So I'll see you later then?" he turns as he leaves the house.

"Yeah see you later" He smiles and hugs me. It lasts a little longer than a normal hug should and I get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. As he pulls away he kiss's me so softly on the lips I'm not sure whether it has actually happened.

"Bye gabs" and with that he's gone. I close the door and drift up stairs in a daze like way.

What is going on?

* * *

4 hours later Taylor, Sharpay and I are sat in a Mexican restaurant having lunch. We have been shopping all morning and have bought so much stuff, so we decided to come to lunch before going to have manicures. A proper girly day out, it has definitely been needed.

"So then…" Sharpay says and her and Tay turn and look at me. I swallow the nacho I was eating

"What?"

"You know what..." Tay looks pointedly at me

"I really don't"

"You and a certain someone…." Sharpay hints

"Huh"

"Oh come on gabs… you know what we're talking about" I have a feeling I do but I'm not sure if I want to talk to them about it yet. I don't even know what's going on myself.

"I really don't..."

"You and Troy!" Shar explodes finally

"Oh…that…"

"Yeah that. Now what is going on?

"Nothing….we're just friends…good friends" I try to argue but they both give me that look, which tells me they don't believe me.

"Ok then….if you're just good friends then why did I see him kiss you this morning when you guys were saying bye at the door?" Taylor interrogates

"WHAT?! He kissed her?" Sharpay sequels, a little too loudly which makes quite a few people turn and stare at us. I just smile back apologetically.

"Yep. I saw it"

"Oh my god this is huge. I can't believe he did that!"

"He did not kiss me" I say and they both turn back staring at me again

"Yes he did I saw it"

"No he hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek…" Taylor doesn't look 100% convinced but takes it anyway

"Oh…so he didn't kiss you this morning?"

"No…he didn't kiss me…this morning..." I hear my voice waver slightly when I say this morning and hopefully they don't pick up on it. Because technically he has kissed me, but not this morning. What happened this morning was just…well I don't know what it was exactly but it was not a proper kiss.

"Even so though kissing you on the cheek…Troy has never done that to me or Tay before…I think he likes you..." Sharpay exclaims, and I can't tell whether she's excited or annoyed about it

"Yeah I think you might be right Shar, I mean me and Troy are good friends but he acts different with you gabs…"

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's like he..." Sharpay gets cut off by Taylor

"WAIT!"

"What Taylor?" I question, then immediately regret it when she gives me that look, letting me know that she noticed me waver when I said this morning. That's the problem with best friends; they can read you like a book.

"What did you mean when you said this morning?"

"What"

"Huh" Sharpay seems so confused

"The way you said...He didn't kiss me…this morning…it sounded weird…like maybe he had kissed you another time apart from this morning"

"Oh there's no need to be so suspicious Tay, Gabs would have told us if he had. And besides we are always with them when they see each other, right?" She looks at me for conformation that what she's saying is the truth

"Well…" I start to say.

"Well what?" they are both questioning me with their eyes. Oh to hell with it. I may as well tell them, they might be able to help my figure out what on earth is going on.

"Well…ok. You know last weekend, on the Sunday when we had that bonfire thing going? And you guys all went' inside and left me and Troy out there?"

"Yeah..." They reply in unison

"Well we're just laying there looking at the stars and talking about stuff. And I don't how it happened, or why it happened, but…he ended up kissing me"

"Are you serious?!" Again they both speak at the same time

"What did you say?"

"Well nothing at first...cause…well….."

"Yeah…"

"I kissed him back"

"Oh my god!"

"I know…and now I'm totally confused and I have no idea what is going on between us…I mean we talked about it a little the next day but neither of us know what it means and we're both confused. But now I feel so guilty because of Josh and that's the reason why I was so distant last week…I've been trying to figure it out but I haven't been able to…and I don't know what's happening…cause Troy is so sweet and so lovely to me…but I'm not over Josh….and I don't want to hurt him…but I don't want to not kiss him again…and I came here to deal with loosing Josh, but I feel like I've been distracted and that I should think about him more…and I just don't know what to do!" I finish my rant and sit back.

"Excuse me we're gonna need some more nachos over here, cause I think we're going to be here for a while" Sharpay says to a passing waiter. And then we just sit there staring at each other as they take it all in.

"Well then…"

* * *

**Please Review! :D **


	32. Chapter 31

"Well we're just laying there looking at the stars and talking about stuff. And I don't how it happened, or why it happened, but…he ended up kissing me"

"Are you serious?!" Again they both speak at the same time

"What did you say?"

"Well nothing at first...cause…well….."

"Yeah…"

"I kissed him back"

"Oh my god!"

"I know…and now I'm totally confused and I have no idea what is going on between us…I mean we talked about it a little the next day but neither of us know what it means and we're both confused. But now I feel so guilty because of Josh and that's the reason why I was so distant last week…I've been trying to figure it out but I haven't been able to…and I don't know what's happening…cause Troy is so sweet and so lovely to me…but I'm not over Josh….and I don't want to hurt him…but I don't want to not kiss him again…and I came here to deal with loosing Josh, but I feel like I've been distracted and that I should think about him more…and I just don't know what to do!" I finish my rant and sit back.

"Excuse me we're gonna need some more nachos over here, cause I think we're going to be here for a while" Sharpay says to a passing waiter. And then we just sit there staring at each other as they take it all in.

"Well then…"

* * *

"Troy?...Troy?..." I was snapped out of my day dream by Chad barging into my room.

"What ever happened to knocking?...dud I could have been naked"

"I knocked like 4 times"

"really?"

"yeah…and if you weren't busy drooling thinking about Gabriella you might have heard me" I throw a basketball at him in response.

"I was not drooling thinking about Gabriella" He sits down on my desk chair and just looks at me

"What I wasn't!"

"Yeah right"

"I wasn't"

"Look Troy I know you! You so were….Man you got it bad haven't you?" I don't say anything I just sigh. I can't help it, and I can hardly deny it.

"I dunno…"

"Whats going on with you guys anyway?"

"I've no idea to be honest. I really care about her and I want it to be more, but I can't"

"Why not?"

"Cause she's still in love with Josh"

"You think" I give him a exasperated look

"Of course she is. He was the love her life you know that…"

"Yeah but you said the key word there…was.."

"Chad what are you talking about?"

"Was the love of her life…maybe not anymore.."

"What so you think she's jus fallen out of love with him…after what 7 months?"

"Well no not exactly…but everyday she's accepting it and moving on…even if it is slowly don't doubt that she doesn't feel the same way…"

"I guess, but even so" I reply still unsure.

"Have you even told her how you feel?"

"Well not exactly but I think she has an idea."

"What do you mean not exactly?" he interrogates me

"Well, I may have kissed her last weekend"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah on the Sunday just before we all went home"

"What did she say"

"Nothing really…but she kissed me back"

"Seriously?" He asks surprised

"Yeah"

"Well there you go then, she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't feel something"

"I suppose so…you know man even after all these years you never cease to surprise me" he grins at me

"What can I say" we both laugh

"Wow…"

"What?" I ask him confused

"Do you even realise how girly that conversation must have sounded?" he looks a little shocked with himself

"Oh yeah your right…"

"Yeah we should go play basketball or something" he gets up and grabs a ball

"Yeah…and go eat meat or something…." We both walk out of the room silently, and I know that everything that was just said won't leave there.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But please review! x**


	33. Chapter 32

"Well there you go then, she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't feel something"

"I suppose so…you know man even after all these years you never cease to surprise me" he grins at me

"What can I say" we both laugh

"Wow…"

"What?" I ask him confused

"Do you even realise how girly that conversation must have sounded?" he looks a little shocked with himself

"Oh yeah you're right…"

"Yeah we should go play basketball or something" he gets up and grabs a ball

"Yeah…and go eat meat or something…." We both walk out of the room silently, and I know that everything that was just said won't leave there.

* * *

It's now been 10 and a half months since Josh was taken from me, 3 months since I told the girls about Troy kissing me and 2 weeks since we finished finals. Graduation is in a couple of weeks and then I'm done with high school for ever. It's kind of sad really, I don't want to finish school, and especially not east high I love it here! Don't get me wrong I miss Colorado of course I do, it's just I've met so many amazing people here and I don't want to leave them. I know that I'm going to have to when we all leave for college, but that's 3 months away.

That's going to be so hard; we're all in different places. I'm off to Stanford and Taylor to Yale, Sharpay and Ryan in New York of course and the Chad and Troy are staying here. A thousand miles away. It's going to be so hard, I know that me and Tay can do it we've done the distance before and still remained just as close. But Troy…He's the one that's helped me through it. Well everyone's been there for me and helped me in different ways, but Troy. It's just something about him, he says it's going to be ok and I believe him in a way that I don't when anybody else says it. I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

And what's going to happen to our…well whatever the hell we are. Not a couple, but more than just friends. Over the past few months I've wondered and wondered about what we are but still can't come up with an answer. We've tried talking about it but neither of us knows. I'm still not ready for a relationship, and I'm still getting over Josh.

Josh. Whenever I'm with Troy and he kiss's me I feel guilty. I know it's getting close to a year now and I think I am accepting his death but even so. He was everything to me and I feel like I'm betraying him by how close I have gotten to Troy.

My old school is holding a memorial day for him on the day he died. I'm going back to Colorado for the first time since it happened, for it. I'm so nervous. I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to break down as soon as I get to my street. I'm scared that his parent will hate me for disappearing for a year. I'm scared to go to his grave. Since the funeral I've never been back. I know that sounds awful but I just couldn't. It was too hard when I was there and I've not been in the state since.

I still haven't opened the box. After 10 months I still don't have the courage and I don't know why. It's not like anything is going to happen when I do. It's just that I feel I need a sign, from josh, and I haven't got one yet. I know that will probably sound ridiculous to everyone, that's why I've not told anyone. Only Taylor and Troy know about the box and they don't mention it, knowing that it's private and it upsets me. I will do it though, probably when I'm back home but I will open it before the summer is over.

Ah the summer. The other thing that I can't stop thinking about. See my parents are flying in to see me graduate and staying a few days after before going back to Colorado. And I have to make the choice about whether to go back with them or stay here. I'm obviously going home for the memorial service but I don't know whether to go back before then. Or whether to stay after. I think it depends on how hard it is for me, as to how long I stay after the Memorial Day. It's just hard because I want to see my parents before I start college, but also want to spend the summer with everyone here. My parents have asked me to know by the time they get here in a couple of weeks.

I hope I can figure everything out by then

* * *

**Please Review! :D x**


	34. Chapter 33

I hope I can figure everything out by then

* * *

There's a knock on the door and knowing that nobody else is in I heave myself of my bed and go downstairs. I wonder who it is, Taylor and her parents are away and I doubt it would be for me. I answer to be surprised to find Ryan the other side.

"Ryan?" I ask surprised

"The one and only" I laugh and let him in, with both go and sit on the sofa

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I know that tay and her parents are visting family, and the guys are on their basketball traingin thing so I thought I would come see what you were up to. I've been so bored at home now schools done"

"I know same! It still feels weird not having to study for finals"

"I know I feel guilty that I'm not then remember there over" he exclaims

"I do that to!" we laugh slightly at ourselves

"So what's Sharpay up to then? Thought she'd be keeping you busy" he just rolls his eyes at the thought of his sister

"She's gone out on yet another shopping trip"

"Again?" I ask, surprised as we only went the day before

"Don't even get me started" I giggle at his frustrated tone

"So what were you doing anyways, before I interrupted you"

"Aww you didn't interrupt me don't worry. I've just been playing aroung on Tay's old keyboard. We found it in the attic the other day"

"Tay has a keyboard?"

"yeah it's form when she was little, we used to have piano lessons together…well before she gave up"

"What about you?"

"what about me what?" I ask him confused

"Did you give up?"

"Oh…no I stayed for a couple of years after her. I loved it. I stopped having lessons when I started high school but still played at home"

"So I'm guessing you must pretty good then?"

"Well I used to be but not played for a while, it all started coming back to me"

"yeah it does that?"

"You play don't you?" I ask him; pretty sure he mentioned it once

"Yeah, piano, guitar and I'm currently learning the drums"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah we got a set at home in the music room so thought I may as well learn?" he explains

"You have a music room?"

"err..yeah" he looks kind of embarrassed like he doesn't want to seem like he' showing off

"I'm so jealous!"

"well feel free to come over and use it anytime" he smiles at me.

"Really? Cause I would love to play an actual piano again, half the keys don't even work on Taylor's keyboard"

"Yeah honestly…do you want to go over to mine now and have a go?"

"Are you being serious?"

"of course"

"I would love to" I reply rather excitedly. I haven't played on an actual piano since I came here.

"Ok lets go then" I nip upstairs and get my stuff before we head out to Ryan's car.

We get to his house and he leads me to a room I've never noticed before when I've been over here. I realise it's the basement when we head down some stairs. I get to the bottom and I'm in awe. There's old records covering the walls, and stacked on shelves along with cd's and music books. But what I can't take my eyes off is the beautiful baby grand piano in the corner.

"You never told me it was a grand piano"

"Well technically it's a baby grand" he cheekily replies and I just stick my tongue out at him while walking over to it. I slowly stroke my hand over the cold surface.

"Go ahead" he encourages me with a smile and I sit down. I delicately touch the keys as if they might break. I press a key and a beautiful sound comes out. I start off just doing a few scales, loving the feeling that it was bringing back.

"See I told you it all comes back" Ryan took a seat next to me and placed some music on the stand in front of me

"Whoa it's a long time since I've sight read"

"Yeah but you're a natural…I can tell" he smiles at me and the starts playing the low chords so all I have to worry about is the melody.

We play around on the piano for ages after that. We're down there all afternoon just playing music, singing along and even start writing some of our own. It's been so much fun. Ryan and I have never really hung out just us two before, so it's been nice to get to know him better. Now I feel like I've known him forever. We've really bonded over music.

* * *

**Please Review :D x**


End file.
